Approching Storm
by Shadow'sDelight
Summary: Five years have passed since Rowan defeated Cornelius - the former leader of the Coraltrie tribe. Now Cornelius is back and prepared to win back his title as the REAL leader of the tribe. Will Rowan succeed in defending his title or will Cornelius win and destroy everything that the new leader has worked so hard to achieve? ALL THE CHARACTERS ARE OCS!


Hi, everyone, I'm sure that you're wondering about who most of the characters are in this story.

The two Serpentine tribes that have been mentioned, The Coraltrie and The R.R.P. Bush Viper Clan , are both OC tribes that were inspired from the cannon Serpentine tribes of the Ninjago T.V. series.

The Coraltrie tribe belong to a friend of mine on while The R.P.P. Bush Viper Clan are of my creation.

IF you want to find out more about the two Serpentine tribes then just to let you know that this role-play has NOTHING to do with my friend's, Fairytalekitty, Coraltrie comic story. As for MY OC Serpentine tribe I only have bits and parts of their information uploaded in my gallery for you to read.

My friend's tribe: art/Coraltrie-Update-Information-434920680

MY Serpentine tribe: art/R-R-P-Bush-Viper-Clan-450059229 (STILL NOT FINISHED!)

**I hope THIS clear things up. ^_^ Oh, another thing...IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE STORY OR THE CHARACTERS THEN DON'T READ IT!.**

**Thank you!**

Storms Brewing.

Oh, let me tell you of how I think Phoenix reacts to her father, who has been gone for nearly a year, when he returns to the camp when Cornelius challenges Rowan for his status back. Personally, I think that Phoenix starts to suffer from a mental and emotional break down after everything that has taken place in such a short time. Since Shadowfang has been gone for so long and Amazonite can't freely drop by to visit, Phoenix starts to hate her dad for leaving her; despite, what Amazonite told her and her brother before they were separated. ""Just because our family is splitting up, doesn't mean that your fathers and I don't love you two any less."

I was thinking that the role-play would take place a year after the events with Solarflame happened, that Cornelius would make his way back to the camp to challenge Rowan. At the same time, Courtney and Skalidor introduces Amazonite and Solarflame together and then they would make their way back to the Coraltrie camp to witness the battle between Rowan and Cornelius. Phoenix will do her best to stay out of sight from Cornelius. At the same, she will try avoid being around her dad the best that she can while sticking close to her mother as possible. Oh, and a surprise twist is that before the battle starts, the overseer will ask Cornelius if he as any requests which he will loudly request to see Phoenix up close and personal; much to the horror of Amazonite and everyone else.

You'll have to remember that at this point Phoenix' mental and emotional walls have already started to break down, so, in conclusion, Phoenix would definitely understand what Cornelius would be telling her since she's pretty much ignored and told that she doesn't belong anywhere in the tribe.

A year has now passed since Solarflame came to live with the Constrictai clan and marked the five year anniversary of Rowan's victory in overtaking Cornelius as general. While it should have been time to celebrate, in truth, many Serpentine were nervous about the rematch that ex-general would seek from Rowan the current leader of all three Coraltrie tribes. While the battle had yet to take place in one week, the leaders of the Constrictai tribe made their way to Hiroshi's Labyrinth to introduce Solarflame to Amazonite, the leader of the R.R.P. Bush Viper clan.

Solarflame was still haunted by her past, but she was glad to have friends like Courtney to help her out. While she managed to become more stronger, she still looked in a frail, weak state, a deprived look on her face. It wasn't a welcoming face, she only stayed around Courtney and Ruu. Ruu hadn't changed, but it was good that she was learning some discipline from the tribe. She wished that Ruu wasn't so flirtatious and sexually active like she was sure she was. Ruu had shared something terribly horrible to her that she had killed off past nest of eggs she produced from different males from different tribes. How could she do that? When Solarflame was prepared to throw her egg over a ledge, she couldn't even let go of the egg. What happened to Ruu to cause all this carelessness in her heart? She will try again and again to find out why. While she was weary that Cornelius and Rowan would most likely be fighting this year, she tried to forget about it. She tried not to get involved anymore.

What Solarflame wanted to do, was focus on a fresh, new start. She was tired of dwelling on the past with her previous lovers, making her feel dirty and a terrible mother for not taking care of her children and her life like she should have. It made her sick, it made her feel empty. She didn't want to feel that way anymore. She pushed her thoughts into a new life. She was living with her best friend, and she was going to meet another tribe she had no pleasure to meet before. She held her head higher, her necklace glistening from the sunlight. She had made quite a living for herself, making clothing like she had in her tribe, creating jewelry and such. She was wearing her favorite outfit, a thin purple cloth that waved around her freely. She suddenly caught glimpse of Ruu. Good, she hadn't split from them. She closed the distance from each other, then noticed that Ruu looked larger. At first, she thought it was because of the meals the Constrictai cooked, but now it was clear. Could it be that Ruu was pregnant?

Courtney tapped her on the shoulder causing Solarflame to break her attention from Ruu. "Yes, Courtney?" Solarflame asked. The female Constrictai smiled warmly at her friend. "I just wanted to let you know that we're almost there to the place where we'll meet our escorts." Before Solarflame could respond, Ruu choked back a snort. "Why do we need escorts for? Surely, we can find our way to the den alone." Courtney shook her head at the young woman. "Hmm...actually, Ruu, we wouldn't be able to find the entrance because it's so well hidden and two, if we tried, we would lost easily in this jungle. So the natives always have scouts surveying the land to make sure that no one gets lost or get to places that they don't need to be at." Ruu stuck her tongue at the older Serpentine who only rolled her eyes and smirked in amusement. "It's safety protocol really and another thing is that there are dangerous predators that live here too."

"No predator is brave enough to prey on a Serpentine alone." Ruu boasted. Solarflame tried to stop looking at her belly and trying to figure out of it was fat or a growing baby. "Well it's better safe than sorry." Solarflame added, ending the conversation about why escorts were needed. Though, she didn't believe Ruu believed her. Solarflame looked ahead, her long, slender neck, reaching out to see if they were getting closer. She could soon see the wild, green plants stretching out. With lots of activity bustling inside the area, it seemed the labyrinth was almost alive itself. With weird plants swaying about, dancing in the wind, it was an odd environment full of mystery.

The party soon stopped at the exact place where they were supposed to wait for the natives to arrive. Not four minutes later did shadows pass over the group, causing Ruu and Solarflame to look up suddenly in surprise and then give a strangled of yelp of surprise as three male natives landed on the ground in front of them. Ruu, unconsciously wrapped her arms around Solarflame, after being startled by the sudden appearance of the R.R.P. members. The male that was in front of the troupe stood up and smiled widely at the visitors. "Hello General Skalidor. Courtney and Ishmael. It's great to see you again. Amazonite told us that you were visiting with some friends are of yours." The native then turned his attention to the two Coraltrie woman behind Courtney and dipped his head in a friendly greeting. "Hello, Solarflame. Ruu. You must be the two women that we've been hearing about. My name is Chrysoberyl and the two men behind me are Diamond and Garnet." Behind the warrior, the other two males nodded in greeting before returning back to their positions. Chrysoberyl then turned his attention to the Constrictai leaders before turning around and walking a couple of steps ahead. "If you will, everyone, follow us and we'll lead you to the den's entrance."

Ruu pulled her hands away from Solarflame, dusting herself off. Solarflame lightly chuckled as she followed the group ahead. Ruu pouted as she followed Solarflame, looking suspicious around to see if any more Serpentine were going to jump out at her. Solarflame looked up, seeing the sunlight peak over the tree tops. The leafy ceiling provided a cool shelter from the heat, something that Solarflame was glad about. She didn't much like all the activity squawking, chirping and screeching about. She wondered how the R.R.P tribe made it through the labyrinth without getting lost themselves. Everything looked the same from the large leaves to the red and pink flowers that dangled from the ceiling, or sprouted out from tree logs and plants.

It wasn't long before the troupe was stopped in front of a large tree that had a pile of broken branches and trunks nestled between the two large exposed roots. To avoid wasting time, the three natives opened a well hidden latch that hid the tunnel entrance. Chrysoberyl went through the door first before motioning for the others to follow.

The long line of Serpentine followed slowly. Ruu moaned in irritation, lifting her head up to the sky. Solarflame merely grinned. "Calm down, just a few moments." Once they reached the tunnel entrance themselves, Ruu cut in front of Solarflame and dashed inside. Solarflame shook her head as she entered, holding her sides from the ghostly chill.

Solarflame heard Courtney then call at Ruu to slow down before she tripped. She rolled her eyes as she stepped in union with Ishmael. The young teen looked up at her and smiled before politely offering his arm for her to hold onto. Solarflame accepted his offer just as they exited the long tunnel and walked into a huge large room with a dome ceiling that had a skylight in the center of the dome. The three natives stopped before Garnet and Diamond took off to alert their leader that her guests had arrived. After the two men left, Chrysoberyl walked over to Solarflame, took her hand into his and brought it to his lips. "Welcome to our home, ma'am. We are more than happy to have you an Ruu visit." He gently let go of Solarflame's hand before sidestepping over to Ruu and repeating the same thing.

Solarflame blushed lightly at Chrysoberyl's gesture, rubbing her hand once he let it go. Ruu enjoyed the kiss to the hand, lifting her head regally like she was highly respected Queen of a distant land. If she had on a small crown, then it would be convincing that she was. Solarflame held her hands together, feeling a slight warmth in her body. She already felt like this visit would be great. The members of the tribe seemed so nice and polite. She couldn't wait to see the General herself. It wasn't too common to have a female as the general of a clan, she must have been strong-willed and powerful. Solarflame caught up to Courtney, just as Ruu waved her hand to Chrysoberyl and did the same.

The two scouts soon returned to quietly inform Chrysoberyl of Amazonite's arrival. The warrior squared his shoulders back and took his position to the center of the room after Courtney and Skalidor lead the small group back where they originally were. Clearing his throat, Chrysoberyl took a deep breath before giving the formal introductions. "Solarflame and Ruu, I would like to formally introduce to you the leader of our clan, Amazonite!" From the shadows, the said leader of the clan slithers into the center of the dome and smiles warmly at her audience particularly the two Coraltrie women. "Greetings Solarflame. Ruu. I welcome you to my home and into my family." The leader then slithers over to the two awestruck females and embraces them, one at time, in a light hug.

Amazonite was a stunning serpentine, bright joyful colors, and scales that curved outward. Her green eyes sparkled and stood out brightly from her orange, yellow and red scales. She was like a tropical sunset. Solarflame welcomed her embrace, while Ruu stood stiffly. She wasn't used to hugs as a form of welcome. They both stood, smiling, slightly bowing their heads. Ruu's red gem glowed under her dress, lightly humming like a beating of a heart. Ruu lightly tapped it with her fingers as she stood up from her bow, innocently grinning. "It's so good to meet you." Solarflame smiled at the general.

The woman clasped her palms together and smiled. "It so great to finally met you as well, Solarflame. I've been waiting to met you ever since Cornelius came and made a pact with my clan. However, when I asked him why you didn't come, he merely stated that you were too busy." Amazonite added sadly.

"Well I had quite a few things on my hands. We shared our position together, so I was in charge with many things." Solarflame tried to remember many years back what specifically she was doing, however nothing came in to mind.

The leader nodded in understanding before lightly excusing her to chat with Courtney and Skalidor.

Solarflame and Ruu walked backwards a bit, huddling in a small circle to talk. "What do you think of her?" Solarflame spoke excitedly to Ruu. "She's okay I guess." She answered, twirling her gem around. "Hey, was it just me or was it glowing?" Solarflame asked. "Oh yeah, the light...it makes it shine." Ruu answered nonchalantly. Solarflame thinned her lips in confusion. "Well I think this place is great, the people are nice..." Solarflame smiled. "Oh and by the way...have you been...I don't know, with anyone in the underground tomb?" Ruu looked at her with a raised eye ridge. "Who do you think I am? Of course I didn't get together with a guy, calm down." It was convincing enough for Solarflame to sigh in relief. However, the bump in Ruu's belly still bothered her.

Amazonite had quietly slithered back without them noticing. Taking several sniffs of the air surrounding Ruu, she inwardly blanched at the strong negative energy that swirled around the young Coraltrie woman. Making a mental note to ask Courtney more about Ruu, Amazonite tapped her wooden staff on the ground to get the pair's attention. "If you two are down with your conversation, I thought it would be nice to give you a tour. Starting, of course, with the nursery." She smiled patiently as she waited for both women to make up their minds.

"Oh yes, we would love a tour." Solarflame smiled at Amazonite. Ruu gave a unamused look. She didn't seem to into the idea, but then again, she had nothing better to do. Suddenly she began to smile sweetly, placing her hands together behind her. Amazonite seemed to brush the sudden mood change off and guided them to the nursery beginning of their tour.

Amazonite lead the way through the tunnels while Courtney walked behind her in a steady pace. The native suddenly stopped in the middle of the tunnel where, to her right, a brightly engraved door stood. She raised her hand and knocked loudly on the door while slithered back a pace to allow room for the door to swing open. It wasn't long before a kindly old snake answered the door. Inside of the nursery, several children were heard talking, laughing, and playing games. "Amazonite" the nanny began in a tired yet happy tone. "What brings you here today?" "Amazonite slithered aside to show her guests behind. "I'm giving Solarflame and Ruu a tour of the den, Tanzanite. Would it be all right if we come in the nursery?" The older woman narrowed her eyes at the two Coraltrie in thought before nodding her head. "Yes, you can all come into the nursery. The children have just started to play their games. I hope you don't mind them running around."

Solarflame smile as she saw young children frolicking about, playing with toys and playing games. Ruu looked unamused by it, placing her hands on her ears once she heard a child scream in excitement. Solarflame looked around the colorful area, toys and books scattered about, warm colors painted on the walls. It looked like a happy environment to her. She noticed a few small children reading each other a story. Her heart warmed up at the sight. Ruu rolled her eyes and walked over to a chair to lay down from all that walking. Once she sat comfortably, immediately her small feet were met with a small child, chirping at her. She paid the child no mind as she reached for one of the child books to look at the pictures.

Amazonite slithered over to Ruu and quickly scooped the small boy in her arms. "Boo." She whispered softly in the child's ear. The young boy jumped and whipped his head around and let out a loud squeal that caused both Ruu and Solarflame to cringe. "Mama!" The leader turned her son around in her arms and gave a slight grunt as he wrapped his arms around her neck. The mother and son gave each other Eskimo kisses soon after. "Tsavorite, you little bird of paradise."

Ruu placed the child book down and covered herself in the blanket that was placed over the couch. "Ruu, be polite." Solarflame whispered as she gently pulled the blanket from over her eyes. Ruu pouted as she tried to pull the blanket over again until her she saw a discarded butterfly toy. She reached for it and was enraptured from its pattern, jingling every time it moved. Solarflame huffed, giving up on trying to discipline Ruu. Instead, Solarflame turned her attention to the adorable bundle in Amazonite's arms.

After a few more minutes of mother and son bonding, Amazonite then turns her attention back to Solarflame and Ruu. "This my son, Tsavorite. Tsavorite, say hello to missus Solarflame and Ruu." The young boy shyly turned his head to look at the two women. "Hi." he greeted softly.

"Aw hello there Tsavorite." Solarflame cooed, tapping the little boy's nose with the top of her finger. "Hi." Ruu responded, examining the new toy in her hands. "This is a wonderful, roomy nursery." Solarflame complimented, holding her hands close to her chest.

The young R.R.P. child giggled at the gesture before holding out his arms to Solarflame to be held. His mother merely chuckled as Solarflame scooped the child into her arms and set him up on her hip. "I hope you don't mind holding Tsavorite, Solarflame. He can be a squirmer."

"Oh don't worry about it." Solarflame smiled, cradling the child. She made quiet, funny noises to him, Tsavorite simply smiling and giggling. She held the child close to her chest, his head by her neck. As she cradled him, she looked over to Ruu who was looking bored. She thought for a second before facing her. "Would you like to hold him Ruu?" Ruu lowered her brow. "Eh...No" She muttered. "I think you should." Solarflame said as she carefully planted him in Ruu's lap. Ruu frowned at the child. Tsavorite shyly kicked his feet, looking up at Ruu. Ruu poked him right in the nose with her finger.

The young boy swiftly grabbed her finger and curiously traced the scales on her hand. After a few seconds of childish finger play, such as pressing their fingertips together and comparing the difference scale tone and color between him and the older woman, Tsavorite reached out to touch Ruu's dress. "Oooo, pretty and soft." Tsavorite cooed. When he brought his fingers to trace the designs on Ruu's stomach, he felt something different about her stomach. "Baby?" he chirped innocently up at Ruu. "You havin' baby, missus?" Behind him his mother gasped at the question. "Tsavorite..." Amazonite began to chide quietly "It's not polite for you to...erm...ask a stranger that." The young boy lowered his scales in sheepishness before turning his head back at Ruu. "Sorry, missus." he apologized softly. He then raised his arms at Solarflame to be picked up.

Solarflame blinked her eyes as she picked the small boy up. Now she was even more suspicious about Ruu. Still, it wasn't the time to ask that question in the middle of their tour. She would have plenty of time after. Ruu however smiled widely. "No young Tsv...orite, It's just fat." She giggled, twisting her feet on the ground.

The young boy cocked his head curiously "But Nanny Tanzanite says that women only get tubby when they're goin' to have a baby." On the other side of the room Tanzanite smiled sheepishly at Amazonite when she turned to glare at her.

"Or when they eat excessive amounts of food, which is DING, me." She points to herself. Solarflame knew she was trying to cover it up, but it wasn't working on her. "But hey, you see me carrying eggs in a few months, then you will be right." Ruu finished in her usual, nonchalant manor.

Courtney finally spoke up from her place with the children. "I've been wondering why you've been asking for strange dishes for the past couple of weeks, Ruu." Both Solarflame and Amazonite turned to their attention the Constrictai female to see what she would do. Much to their relief, Courtney only looked Ruu up and down to try and determine how far along she was. Tanzanite spoke up, breaking the tense silence in the room. "It's nearly time for the little ones to be picked up by their parents." Amazonite's straightened her posture before nodding her head at the older woman's statement. "Yes, you're right, Tanzanite. My guests and I had better leave now so the nursery won't get over crowded. Come now, everyone, lets go finish our tour." After Tanzanite and the rest of the children said their good-byes and handed Ruu several drawings of her as gifts, the group soon left the nursery and continued their way through the tunnel. Tsavorite rode on top Ishmael's shoulders while jabbering about his day to his escort.

Ruu looked through many of the children's drawings as the group walked, staying behind Solarflame so she wouldn't run into anything. "That was very sweet of them Ruu, huh?" Solarflame smiled as she saw Ruu scanning the colorful pictures. "Yeah for tiny, adolescent-minded children, they can draw pretty well, but they keep giving me this huge belly." Ruu remarked, holding one of the pictures up. "Ah this one is my favorite, the colors stay within the lines, and I don't look like a inflated hippo." She snickered as she proudly waved it around before tucking it under the stack. "Kids are a great pleasure to have aren't they?" Solarflame asked. "Yeah...I guess." Ruu seemed to pick up on Solarflame's plan to try to convince her to tell her the truth and to keep her babies unlike the last times she had.

Suddenly, flipped Tsavorite from on top of his shoulders and into his arms causing the young boy to give out squeal of delight. Tsavorite started to laugh out loudly as the large teen gently began to tickled his sides and stomach. "S-Stop it, Ishmael! Th-that tickles!"

Solarflame and Ruu looked behind them before continuing. "What a cute laugh." Solarflame grinned as they walked with Amazonite. Amazonite smiled widely. "It is a very cute laugh." She agreed. Ruu shrugged as she looked through the taller serpentine to see where they were going.

Amazonite cleared her throat "The next place we're going to stop at is the medical ward where our doctor, Spinel, is working in today." Behind her, Tsavorite chirped with enthusiasm while Ishmael rumbled his approval. The leader chuckled before slithering over two large wooden door, which were engraved with the doctor's symbol, and knocking loudly. Almost instantly, a strong weathered voice called from inside. "Please come on in. The doors are open."

Ruu almost snickered at the sound of the doctor's voice. Solarflame was a bit nervous to know who the voice belonged to, but as Amazonite opened the door, revealing an old, gentle serpentine, she immediately relaxed.

The old male's eyes immediately widen in surprise at seeing Solarflame and Ruu standing behind Amazonite. He gave a slight nod of his head before stepping aside to allow the group through into the medical ward. He turned to speak to Amazonite as she slithered last into the room. "Ah, I see that you are giving Cornelius' wife and her ward-" (Courtney swiftly covered her mouth to hide a snicker at seeing Ruu's mouth drop open) "a tour." Amazonite nodded "Yes, that's right, Dr. Spinel." Satisfied with his leader's answer Spinel then turns around to greet the two guests warmly.

Solarflame shook hands with the doctor politely, a firm hand like she had used to in her times of being the head lady of her tribe. Ruu hesitantly shook her hand with the doctor as well, cringing at the wrinkles in his old skin. She didn't like this place a bit. She could smell sick Serpentine, and it reminded her of the time her mother ushered her to go to the doctor's to get rid of a bad case of mites. It was a slightly painful business, but it was done well, except for when her mother tried to poison her medicine. Good thing she had a strong sense of smell, that wretched woman. She shook her head as she found the group slowly moving away again.

However, before Ruu could walk to far ahead Spinel gently laid a hand on her shoulder. Ruu turned around to face the elderly doctor with a mild scowl. "Yes, Dr. Spinel?" she asked with a slight hiss. Spinel cleared his throat before speaking. "Pardon me for asking, Miss Ruu, but would you allow me and my assistant Rose to give you a check up?" Ruu narrowed her eyes as she swallowed hard. "And that would be for what, doc?" Solarflame gasped in horror. "RUU!" Spinel turned his attention to Solarflame. "Oh, don't worry, Miss Solarflame, it's quite all right. I've been called worse names before." He turned his attention back to the annoyed female. "I want to check and see how far you are in your pregnancy and two we have to make sure that the baby is healthy." he chuckled.

Ruu raised her hands and the air and let them fall to her sides. "I'm not pregnant, I swear!" She exclaimed in irritation. Despite how much effort she put into her acting, the old doctor new the difference between a chubby serpentine and a pregnant serpentine. "Now Ruu, it's nothing to feel frightened or ashamed about. I'm sure you would like this pregnancy to go smoothly wont you?" Dr. Spinel spoke calmly. Ruu narrowed her eyes. "I got through pregnancies without the help of a doctor before, this won't be any different!" She pointed her finger at him.

The old doctor merely looked at Ruu calmly before speaking in a low tone. "Ruu, you listen to me. You never know -WHAT- could go wrong during labor and if you won't have the right help, things could be disastrous - both for you and your child. I hope that you are planning on keeping the child instead of destroying the egg afterwards." Amazonite quietly slithered over to them and placed gentle hand on Ruu's arm. "Ruu, Dr. Spinel is very good at what he does. He and several of his daughters have helped with more deliveries than anyone else in the clan. " The leader looked somewhere else for second before flickering her gaze back at Ruu. "He helped my mother deliver my siblings and he has certainly helped me out when I was delivering my children." Both Courtney and Solarflame looked at each other in surprise at hearing the word 'children' and not 'child.' Unaware of her slip-up Amazonite continued to coax Ruu. "Allow him to give you a check up, Ruu. Dr. Spinel and Rose, both, are very experienced at what they do and the methods that our clan uses to determine pregnancies will be something that you probably never heard of before. So, will you please, just...give Dr. Spinel a chance?"

Ruu folded her arms, tucking them close to her chest. "Fine." She muttered, looking away from Amazonite. "Good, now let me get Rose, and we'll start a proper check-up." Dr. Spinel said as he slowly made his way to another room. While he was gone, Solarflame tempted to ask Amazonite how many children she had, but she decided against it. She was sure some time during her stay, she would get to know her answer. She made her way to Ruu and began to speak with her. "It won't hurt Ruu, I promise." Ruu huffed, slouching her shoulders. "I know this may be a bit soon, but you do plan on keeping the child don't you?" Solarflame asked softly. Ruu merely glanced at her, but kept her mouth shut.

Amazonite gripped her staff slightly as she coked her head to the side. "That is what I'm wondering about as well..." she murmured softly. Dr. Spinel soon returned with a young female that was in her late 30s. "Ruu, if you will, please seat on the examination table and we'll get this check up started." Ruu made her way toward the examination table that was set near the wall of the large room. After Ruu sat down on the leather topped table, Dr. Spinel walked over with a clipboard in hand and then sat down on a high stool that was set nearby.

The examination table was far less threatening and cold as the one she remembered in her years of mortal life. She got comfy in her seat as Dr. Spinel took his. Dr. Spinel began to check her belly, pressing against it. Ruu whined in protest as his hands pressed too hard. Solarflame decided to step in case Ruu did anything she'd regret. Dr. Spinel wrote something on his clipboard and then began to ask questions. "So, what do you usually eat?" He asked. "Anything I can get my hands on, but my favorite treat to snack on is frogs and caterpillars." Ruu answered. He nodded his head, and asked another question. "How many pregnancies did you have before then? Were any infertile or duds?" Ruu darted her eyes. "I don't know." She answered.

"Just answer the question, please." Spinel chided while shaking his pencil.

Ruu stayed quiet a bit. She knew the answer, no matter how many times she tried not to care for those months she labored through, and the eggs she had destroyed. Ruu looked up at the doctor with expressionless eyes. She couldn't tell the truth, then they would know something was up, or that she was old, bleh. "2."

The doctor only flashed Ruu a silent look that he didn't believe her before setting the clipboard down on the table and closing the curtain that was hanging from the hooks and rail. Ruu's eyes widen slightly at watching the old doctor close the curtains. "W-what are you doing?" she stammered and hating herself for it. Dr. Spinel grabbed his clipboard and slipped outside. "Rose will come in and ask you to lift up your dress so that she can give you 'the pelvic exam' to make sure that everything is working the way it should be." Just as Dr. Spinel finished explaining the curtains slide to allow his assistant through. "Hello Ruu." Rose greeted calmly. "I know that Dr. Spinel had just finish explaining to you what I'm about to do, but my question for you is: Do you feel comfortable with me to perform the exam?"

"NO." Ruu answered, squeezing her legs together.

The doctor-in-training looked at Ruu with understanding before taking out her own clipboard and pen. "I know that you are uncomfortable with another woman checking your 'lady parts', Ruu, but for right now I'm just going to ask you some questions regarding about any health concerns that you have, OK?" Despite how distrusting Ruu was of this "Rose" she felt that she could -at least- talk to her about the discomfort she had been having lately.

"Well, if you must know, I usually take care of my own pregnancies, by myself. It's a little overwhelming to have this much help pushed on me." She replied truthfully. She had gone through countless events without help, some with her brother, some without. Those pregnancies though were normally performed alone, or with another serpentine in the room. She had to admit, things had changed over the years, and more healthier ways were performed. However, it all seemed like wasted time. She could do it on her own without the worry.

At hearing this, Rose looked up from her notes and smiled sheepishly "Oh...I'm sorry that we've pushed you into taking the exam, but the real reason why we're pushing is because...Because it's almost time for our clan's mating season." Rose was blushing hard from having to explain but she continued on despite the awkward tension. "Ruu, you're not the first teenager to have the exam done, but it's required for every woman in my clan to have it done to insure that when they have sex that they'll have no discomfort and so forth when they are about to lay their eggs."

Ruu raised an eye ridge at Rose's explanation. She REALLY did not want to do this examination. Her private parts were private, she only presented them to males who were a willing partner. This was a very odd situation, however, there wasn't much of an escape route, and it could be easier just to go with it. "Fine, alright just make it quick." Ruu said with a hiss before awkwardly lying down on the examination table.

Rose flashed a sheepish look to Solarflame before setting her clipboard down and putting on her latex gloves. "Solarflame, if you will, would you please hold out your hand for Ruu to take? Two of the exam steps will be slightly uncomfortable and I just want to make sure that Ruu doesn't...fly off the handle when I start." Solarflame nodded her head as she held out her hand for Ruu to hold. "All right, Ruu," Rose began as she started to added light pressure on the girl's bare stomach. "I need you to relax, OK? It'll make everything easier for me while I give you the exam."

Ruu felt really unsettled when Rose's nails touched her belly. She had a quick flash of an image of her ripping the stomach open. It really didn't help her to stay calm. She really didn't have an idea what help it will do to check her under areas. She watched Rose with sharp eyes and clenched teeth, waiting for Rose to slip up or hurt her.

Rose rolled her eyes at the vicious look that the teen was giving her. "I'm -NOT- going to hurt you Ruu and neither is your stare affecting me at all. I am a trained doctor and I -WILL- do my job correctly. So, young lady, loose that attitude at once!" she snapped back as vicious as Ruu's glare was.

Ruu didn't move a angry, tense muscle. Solarflame felt her hand stiffen in her grasp. "Just...do it, go on then." While she didn't want Rose to push on to the exam, she didn't want to be sweating on an examination table for too long.

Snorting a puff of self-control anger, Rose then takes a speculum from the tray. "Ruu can you please scoot down the table a bit and hold your legs up?" Silently, Ruu slides her body down the table and, with Solarflame's help, she holds her legs up. "All right, honey," Rose gently cooed "I'm going to insert the speculum in. So don't be scared, OK?" Without another word, Rose gently inserts the cold metal inside of Ruu, causing her to nearly bolt upright from shock, and slowly begins to open the blades until it has opened as far as it would go. The female then locks the handle of the speculum before grapping the nearby flashlight and shining the light to get a better look inside of Ruu's vagina.

"W-What are you doing? What is that?!" Ruu shrieked, curling her toes. "Calm down Ruu, it's okay." Solarflame said, holding a tight grip on her hand and trying to hold her down. "OKay!? She's stretching out lair!" Ruu panicked. "I don't like this anymore, get that Specu-whatever out!" Ruu hissed. Solarflame managed to keep her down and hush her. "It will be done quicker if you stop squirming." Solarflame spoke sharply. Ruu clawed the examination table with her left hand, trying to look away.

Rose quickly took a step back before calling through the curtain. "Dr. Spinel, I need Amazonite here, now!" No sooner than Rose yelled did she hear Amazonite slithering over to curtain. "What's wrong, Rose?" she asked in panicked voice. Rose panted slightly from yelling. "Ruu started to freak out after I inserted the speculum and I need you to sing a lullaby to calm her down, Leader Amazonite." Outside, Amazonite nodded "All right, Rose, I'll sing a lullaby." The leader softly took in a breathe before singing "All the Pretty Horse." in a sweet soothing tone.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleep my little baby.<br>When you wake you shall have  
>All the pretty little horses.<br>Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
>All the pretty little horses.<br>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleep my little baby.<br>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleep my little baby.<br>When you wake you shall have  
>All the pretty little horses.<p>

Ruu was about to spat in Amazonite's face. How did they expect a silly lullaby to help with what she was facing. Then she took in the soft, sweet voice and the simple words, and it shot her back to a different time. A time where her and her brother with the town's most notorious street rats. Well, Ruu more specifically. It was a cold night, and only the heat of her brother, Quad, could keep her warm. She couldn't sleep those nights, but then she found comfort in the lullabies of a aged woman above the dirty, dark corner. She sang a lovely lullaby, most likely either to herself, or her grandchildren. She was never able to make out the lyrics, but the sound was pretty. She loosened her grip and she didn't feel defensive any longer. Solarflame blinked her eyes, surprised to see Ruu become calm by Amazonite's lullaby. She smiled thankfully at Amazonite as she carried on with the rest of the lullaby.

While Ruu was calmed by Amazonite's lullaby, Rose quickly went to work on performing the next step of the procedure. She took a small plastic spatula with a brush at the end out of the wrapper and showed it to Ruu. "W-what is that thing?" Ruu asked slightly defensive. "This right here, Ruu, is called a spatula. What I'm going to do now is insert the brush tip in and brush the tip against your cervix to collect a sample of cells and fluid so that Dr. Spinel and I can test it later on." "For what exactly?" Solarflame piped up curiously. "We'll take the samples to study to see if there are any changes -such as precancerous conditions and hidden small tumors - in Ruu's cervix or vagina that may lead to cervix cancer later on." Amazonite reached out and lightly patted Ruu on the arm. She sweetly smiled. "And if the results come back saying that you do have a slight tumor then Dr. Spinel will be able to do surgery and remove the problem before it's too late." The teenager blinked before huffing. "Oh, great, I'll have to have THAT done to? I'll probably be awake when the old doc digs inside of me..." Solarflame drew her mouth in a firm line. "Ruu, watch your language. " Ruu only crossed her arms and scowled. "Actually, Ruu, you'll be asleep when Dr. Spinel removes the tumor." Rose pointed out. "You won't feel a thing AFTER you wake up. Of course, we'll be giving you pain medication so you won't feel nothing but a slight discomfort." Ruu looked away. "Fine then. Just...that thing over with." The nurse nodded "OK, Ruu. Also you may feel a slight discomfort once I insert this in." Without another word she gently inserts the spatula in between the bills and slides the tip inside. The teenager moaned through tightly squeezed eyelids while she did her best to keep from squirming. After a minute of Rose carefully brushing the tip of the spatula against her cervix and vagina, Ruu soon felt the spatula gently being pulled back out. A wet rag ran over her forehead causing Ruu to shoot her eyes open. "Huh?" She craned her neck to see the Amazonite gently wiping the sweat from her forehead and face. Before Ruu could make a protest, Amazonite leaned her head down and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Do you want me to hold your other hand, honey?" the leader asked her considerately

Ruu blinked her eyes. She wasn't a child! However, she didn't know what other 'torture' she had to endure during her visit at the examination table. It was pride destroying really! She was just glad that Courtney wasn't here to witness it. She frowned as she grabbed Amazonite's hand without a word. She tried her best not to reach out to anyone, but she already hitched a ride on Solarflame's back so could she expect anything different? She liked this generation of Serpentine from her own. These people were much more soft and sweet than the bitter ones she lived with. She had fun during her times of 'royalty'. She had done some very sinful things, ones that her gods would be very displeased about. It was impossible to change. She knew she had the ability to kill, to deceive, to trick. She knew what the piercing of a dagger felt on her skin, an arrow, a sword, yet here she was. She would outlive all of these folks with her gem around her throat. It didn't matter if the necklace caused red rings about her neck, it only mattered if she didn't screw it up. This was a place she wanted to be. A general who looked like a queen, just like her mother. With the love and support of Solarflame, surely she'll be by her side always. She was a nimble and kind soul, she wouldn't just leave her. "What's next?" Ruu asked kind of irritated yet nervous.

"Relax your body, Ruu, I'm going to remove the speculum out and I don't want to pinch you." Rose soothed as she started to unlock the device and carefully close the bills. Ruu tightly squeezed both Amazonite's and Solarflame's hands as Rose gently began taking the metal device out. "It's over, Ruu. You can lay your legs down for a couple of minutes while I go and hand Dr. Spinel the sample" Rose explained while holding up a small glass vial that contained Ruu's sample. Amazonite gave Ruu a warm smile before stroking her cheek. "I probably should go ahead and tell you what will happen next." "I'm listening." Ruu said slowly. Amazonite took a deep breath before explaining. " Rose will form a bimanual exam. That mean she will place two gloved fingers inside your vagina while she uses her other hand to gently press down on the area she is feeling. Then after that a rectal exam will be performed. Rose will insert a gloved finger into the rectum to detect any tumors or other abnormalities." By the time that Amazonite had finished explaining both Ruu and Solarflame were very red in the face. "Y-you mean...that she's going to insert her FINGERS INSIDE OF ME?!" Ruu shrieked loudly. "THAT IS IT, I'M DONE!" Ruu snarled as she tried to get up. Solarflame used her weight to hold pin Ruu back down on the table. "R-RUU, CALM DOWN!" she shouted. 'NO! I WILL NOT CALM DOWN! I WILL NOT HAVE ANOTHER WOMAN STICK HER FINGERS IN MY VAGINIA AND ANUS JUST SO SHE CAN CHECK IF I HAVE TUMORS OR NOT!" shouted Ruu. Suddenly, a light purple flame began circle around Ruu's head, causing both women to look back at Amazonite. The leader's mouth was open slightly to allow the strange 'fire' to stream out. "Wh-what are you doing?!" Ruu stuttered as she felt her eyes began heavy. Within five minutes the teenager was in a deep sleep. Solarflame struggled to say something to Amazonite before she cut her off. "That 'fire' that you saw me spray is a part of our clan's ability to 'knock' someone out with sleeping mist." Solarflame shook her head in shock. "W-will Ruu be all right?" Amazonite nodded. "Oh, yes. She'll all right when she wakes up from her twenty minute nap. She'll have a mild headache but Dr. Spinel can give some Aspirin to get rid of the headache."

Solarflame hadn't seen an ability quite as unique as Amazonite's. Her tribe didn't have any special abilities, not that she knew of at least. Oh, would she like to have one. Hypnotism, Strength, Invisibility, sharp fangs, maybe there was something out there she could do. She loosened the tight grasp around Ruu's hand and lay it beside her body to rest. She let out a relieved sigh, and relaxed her tense shoulders. Amazonite and Solarflame stood in silence as Ruu twitched a foot. Solarflame looked around to keep her mind occupied. Suddenly, the curtains were pulled away as Rose entered the room. She seemed to be confused to why Ruu was sleeping soundly, but quickly figure it out with a smile on her face.

Amazonite chuckled heartily. "You're welcome, Rose." Rose threw her arms down to the side in relief. "Thank you, Amazonite for putting that girl to sleep! I wasn't sure how I was going to perform the last two steps while her yelling at me." The leader only shook her head in response to the nurse' antics. "All right, Rose, enough celebrating. Start performing the last two steps." Rose nodded seriously before asking Amazonite and Solarflame to hold Ruu's legs up while she gently inserted two of her fingers inside Ruu's vagina and used her other hand to press down on the area that both she and Dr. Spinel were worried about. After three minutes of careful examination, Rose gently removed her fingers and wiped them on a towel before inserting a finger into Ruu's anus. Rose shook her head in conclusion after finishing and walking out to wash her hands. A minute later she came back into the room and helped Solarflame slide Ruu's dress back down just as Spinel came in. "I'm afraid that we have some news after receiving the results back." Solarflame swallowed nervously as she unconsciously squeezed Ruu's hand and waited for Dr. Spinel to explain the news. "Ruu has been very sexually active for a very long time and because of that we found that she does have two medium sized tumors located in her cervix and one in her rectum." Solarflame felt her eyes tear up at the news. She swallowed hard to keep from crying out. "W-what about the egg, Dr. Spinel? What will happen to it?" Rose silently handed her a couple of tissues while they waited for the doctor to reply. After a few long seconds Spinel heavily sighed before looking straight into Solarflame's eyes. "We'll have to surgically remove the egg from the womb." he announced bluntly.

Solarflame brought her hand to her lips, chewing on her nails nervously. She looked down at Ruu who was still asleep, lightly snorting before smacking her lips and becoming silent again. She then turned her eyes to Ruu's belly. Was it too early to remove the egg from the womb? She only suspected Ruu was pregnant today, even though she had suspicions for a while. "Is it too early?" Solarflame asked in a worried tone. "It is still small, but I believe we can save it." Dr. Spinel replied. Solarflame nodded before asking another question. "Will you be able to remove the tumors?"

Both doctors nodded in unison. "Yes, we'll be able too. However, I'll have to have another doctor by the name of, Vemronica Ari, to help me to successfully remove them." Spinel admitted before frowning thoughtfully at Ruu. "What a strange necklace that she wears... Have you noticed it, Amazonite?" The leader shook her head 'No' before gently handling the gem. "I'll have my old friend" she hinted with a smile on her face. "Check it out and research on it, Dr. Spinel." The elderly man nodded in satisfaction before slipping out to retrieve a bottle of Aspirin.

Solarflame wanted to add on to the conversation of the gem, and how odd she thought it was too. "She never takes it off, even when she goes to bed." Solarflame said before looking down at the crimson red gem. She looked down at Amazonite, who was lightly examining it with her fingers, when Ruu's hand grabbed her wrist. "Don't touch it."

Calmly with her other hand, Amazonite pinched a specially nerve that caused Ruu's hand to immediately loosen and drop. "Nerve pinching technique that we learned from General Acidicus when he visited our clan." Amazonite explained. Dr. Spinel soon returned with a bottle of Aspirin and handed it to Solarflame. "Make sure that when she wakes up that she takes one Aspirin pill." Solarflame nodded. "Where will you be, Dr. Spinel?" "Oh, I'll still be in here but I will be in my office making a call to Dr. Ari." Spinel explained with a reassuring smile. "While you do that, doctor," Amazonite spoke up. "I'm going to head to my office and 'call' my old friend to come and examine the gem. Spinel nodded "Very well then." Without another word, Amazonite slithers out from behind the curtain and slithers out.

" uh, I'll be with Ruu, make sure she doesn't wake up and try to run." Solarflame said as she looked over her young friend. She hoped Ruu would be able to pull through her surgery. She wanted to watch Ruu grow with her child, live a lovely life, working alongside other females. Might have been a silly vision to think of, but it was what she would have liked to happen.

When Amazonite arrived at her office, she quickly shut the door and dialed her cell-phone. The phone rang for four minutes before it was answered. "Hello?" answered an airy voice. "Hello, Violeta, Amazonite here." The voice hitched in joy. "Hello, my old friend, what may I do for you?" Amazonite took a deep breath before she explained everything that happened. "...So you want me to research on the strange red gem that the teenager, Ruu, is wearing? Is that correct?" Violeta answered in a hushed voice. "Yes." "Then...I will be over there as quick as the wind can blow, Amazonite. See you soon. Bye." With that sound of the call ended. The leader then put her cell-phone away before slithering over to her desk and pulling out a small notebook and pen from her desk drawer. "Oh, Lord..." She prayed. "Please let everything to go well next week in the fight and...please touch Ruu. I don't know her personally just yet but all that I feel from her is anger and bitterness. God, I'm going to lay everything down in your hands and I'm not going to pick up those heavy pardons again. Thank you for this blessed day and for our guests. In Your Holy precious name I pray, Amen." After praying, Amazonite closed the desk drawer, slithered out of her office and locked the door behind her before heading back to the medical ward.

"She got her finger prints all over my gem." Ruu lightly muttered. "Now Ruu, be polite and still so Amazonite won't have to put you to sleep again." Solarflame spoke softly. "Doesn't matter, they're gonna put me to sleep anyway and pull out the egg. How is that even possible?" Ruu said with watery eyes. "It's going to be alight, you won't feel a thing." Solarflame reassured her. "You better be telling the truth." Ruu said as she tucked her necklace under her dress and lay both her hands on top of it. Solarflame heard a slithering noise approach the room, and open the curtains. To Solarflame's delight, Amazonite had returned from a quick phone call.

Amazonite was panting from having to slither so quickly. "Good new...my friend will be...coming over and..." She paused and looked at Ruu. "Rose told you the report, I take it?" Ruu scowled. "Yes." before wiping her snout with the back of her hand. "Here's some tissues, sweetie." Amazonite cooed as she set the box of tissues near the teen's side.

Ruu only sparred a glance to the tissues before lying on her side and trying to ignore her. Solarflame now started to wonder when Dr. Spinel or Rose would return. She knew the surgery would take a while, and Ruu would be out most of the day. She just hoped everything would be fine and Ruu and her child will be okay.

"I don't think it'll be too much longer before my friend will arrive, but I can't say that about Dr. Ari." Amazonite mused thoughtfully. Solarflame coked her head to the side puzzled. "Why do you say that, Amazonite?" "Well, Ms. Vemronica works in the human hospital in New Ninjago City, plus, she can be the hardest Serpentine to get a hold of since she's so busy." Amazonite explained. Suddenly a knock on the door resounded about the room luring Rose from Spinel's private office. She quickly ran to answer the door before opening it wide open to reveal a serious female Venomarai. "Dr. Ari!" Dr. Spinel exclaimed gratefully as he walked out of his office. "Thank you for dropping by on such short notice." He extended his hand for Vemronica to shake. The female Venomarai slightly bowed her head at the comment. "You had called me at the right time, Dr. Spinel. " she spoke in a quiet voice. "I had just left the Constrictai tomb after I had finished attending to a warrior who had broken in his arm when you called contacted me." The old doctor nodded his head as he smiled good-naturedly. "All in good time, you know." Vemronica nodded her head curtly before turning her attention the far side of the room. "Will you now show me the young Coraltrie that you had been telling me about, sir?" Spinel bobbed his head. "Of course, Dr. Ari. This way please."

Solarflame blinked her eyes as the Venomarai doctor entered the room. She found it comical how the moment Amazonite said it would be difficult for the doctor to arrive, arrive only second later. Once she heard the new serpentine question about the young Coraltrie, she stepped away from the curtains and returned to Ruu's side, who was still grumpy and displeased of the news she was given. Once Dr. Spinel lead the Venomarai through the curtains, Ruu tucked her arms around herself more tightly.

"So you are the young teenager that I had heard of that had too much of a good time having sex with multiple partners. " Vemronica shot out venomously before Ruu could make a remark at having a Venomarai work on her. She reached over for the file that Dr. Spinel had laid for her on the table and opened it. "According to your file, Ruu, you have two medium sized tumors in your cervix and one in your rectum. Also, you are with an egg and it needs to be surgically removed immediately. " Vemronica lightly closed the file before walking over to the examination table. "Two questions, Ruu, who was your last sexual partner and what tribe is he from?"

Ruu didn't want to work with this woman. How dare she be so rude. She was a tribe leader after all, or should have been. If only they knew, she would be the one trembling in fear. She pushed away he hateful thoughts for the time being. She knew that the more she tempted to shut her mouth or struggle, the time just went longer. "The guy was a Fangpyre, and that's all I chose to know from him."

"Do you remember what rank he is or any special features about him?" the doctor questioned while writing the information down in her notes.

"Pffft...I think he was a soldier." Ruu answered. She didn't know what it should matter to the doctors who the guy was, not even she cared.

"What about the length, girth and shape of his penis? Did he have two penises?" questioned the doctor lewdly. The questioned earned an array for responses not that she cared right at the moment.

Ruu blinked her eyes. Why did that pervert want to know? "What does that matter to you?" She asked, confused and irritated.

"Because, Ruu," the tall woman spat. "I am a doctor and is my job to make sure that if you do not want the egg the father will be willing to take care of it instead. Unless, of course..." she drawled icily "You want the child to die." she added with a hint of a cruel smile.

Ruu crossed her arms. "Well I did it before. However things have changed in this word, and people take too much care in things like that." Ruu uttered as she flopped back on the examination table. She began to smirk to herself. "Hmm, maybe I'll think about taking the child..."

"You will be a horrible mother because of your inexperience, Ruu. I can already tell you that." responded Vemronica coolly as she forced Ruu to lay back down on the table. After a few minutes of rechecking everything, Vemronica stood back up and started writing again in her notebook. "Tell me, Ruu, do you ever feel any chest pains in the middle of your chest?"

Ruu crossed her arms with hate in her eyes. "No." She responded. Solarflame was a bit surprised Vemronica would tell a patient something like that however she stayed quiet.

The female murmured something softly under her breath as she gently tapped Ruu's stomach with her finger tips. "Hmm...since the egg has almost reached its proper size, the egg shell should be able to harden once we remove it from your womb; however, I am not sure how deep we should make the incision. Laying eggs is an entirely different matter from giving birth to live young. " Vemronica looked up and focused her attention back to the R.R.P doctor. "Dr. Spinel, I propose that we make the incision a little lower on the stomach to insure that we make no mistake accidently puncturing the egg." Dr. Spinel rubbed his chin thoughtfully before waking over to the table. "Ruu" he asked kindly. "Would you mind rolling over and facing me?"

Wait, they were going to cut her stomach open? Ruu's skin paled as she lifted her chest up with her arms. "What are you planning on doing?" Ruu asked nervously. "We will need to get the egg out of you so we can perform the surgery on your tumors. Don't worry you'll be fine." Dr. Spinel explained calmly. Ruu couldn't believe them. She was new to all this new tech and surgical equipment. Was she really going to sleep and feel nothing while she was cut open? "How do I know I won't be killed in the process?" Ruu hissed as she eyed Vemronica.

Vemronica walked over to her medical bag, opened it, and produced a small white vial filled with clear liquid. "I assure you, Ruu, I have never killed any of my patients during their operations." she cleared her throat before continuing. "This, right here, is anesthesia that will put you in a deep sleep while we perform the surgery and it is also used to block out pain before and after the surgery is done."

Ruu squinted her eyes at the shot. The needle was so small and sharp, she wasn't sure what to think about it as Vemronica cleaned a spot on her arm then inserted the needle. She flinched, but her grip kept her arm still. It felt nearly as similar to a bee sting, but no thriving pain, just a sharp pinch. She then felt the world shut into darkness and she passed out. Almost like a second later, she opened her eyes, sore in her stomach and her bottom half. She groaned, lifted her shirt slightly only to see several bandages and a touch of blood. It felt uncomfortable to move, and she felt like just staring at the ceiling and taking a nap.

The sound of the door opening caught Ruu's attention immediately. She turned her head to seeing both Solarflame and Amazonite enter the room with a...glowing orb behind them? "How are you feeling, sweetie?" Amazonite asked in a motherly tone. "Sore. What did you expect?" Ruu tiredly snapped. "Nothing more and nothing less, Ruu." replied the leader as she leaned closer to inspect the bandages. Ruu squinted slightly at Amazonite before turning her attention to Solarflame. "I have your egg, Ruu." Solarflame said softly. "Would you like to see it?"

Ruu crossed her arms, but curiously leaned her head over. "Yes." She muttered. Solarflame gently carried a small egg towards it's mother. It had a slight, reddish hue color around it with some speckles scattered about the bottom. Ruu slowly took her egg from Solarflame and lay it on her lap, staring at it. It was the smallest egg she ever seen that came out of her. The shell was slightly soft so she was carefully not to scratch it with her sharp claws. Solarflame smiled kindly at her. Ruu didn't want to give the woman to least bit satisfaction of her loving the baby so she tried not to look amazed or happy.

Suddenly a soft airy voice spoke from seemingly out of nowhere. "Once the baby hatches, I have no doubt that he or she will be very small in size and will have to go to frequent doctor visits. to remain healthy." The bright, or now slightly dimmed, white light manifested above Ruu to take shape of an Anacondrai woman from long ago. "Ruu," Amazonite began "I would like you to meet a...very old friend of mine. Ruu, meet Violeta V. Darkling. Violeta meet Ruu." The spirit dipped her head formally at Ruu before drifting over to the side of the bed. "Congratulations on your egg, dear one." Violeta said with slight air of sadness hidden behind her warm tone.

Solarflame would have jumped in fright, but she already had her introduction with Violeta, and had the time to process her story. Ruu would have been shocked as well, but she was at most, surprised. She had seen many strange, supernatural beings in her life. She wondered what kept Violeta stuck to the earth? Ruu frowned about the fact she would have to return several times for her babies' health. She would have to think about that once she decides to keep it or leave it. "Hi."

"Hello." Violeta greeted back before lightly brushing a ghostly hand on the egg. "I have no doubt that this child will be the most precious and cutest thing once it hatches. A Fangpyre and Coraltrie. Who would have known?" the spirit chuckled lightly. "Personally" the spirit continued on in a quiet manner "I think all children are adorable, no matter they are full blooded Serpentine or not, children are precious gifts from above."

Ruu suddenly took pride into her child, pulling it slightly closer to her chest. She didn't much care if a child was a half-breed either. Her genetics weren't the cleanest, so she didn't have room to talk.

Violeta sighed softly before 'floating' done to sit on the nearby dresser. "Long ago I had a child with a man to blackmailed my father in order to marry me and in the end, my daughter was killed...for food just an hour after she had hatched." Amazonite slithered over to the dresser and 'patted' her friend's hand. "Did you have a name picked out her?" "Cara" Violeta whispered as if she were afraid to speak the preferred name out loud.

A spark lit in Ruu's eyes. She suddenly felt more of a connection to the floating spirit. Some parts of her story were similar to her own. She met some ruthless men in her time, but she was always the one that got away. She rested her head on her arm, looking at Violeta with her free arm curled around her egg. "Did you get back at him?"

The spirit gave a bark of laugh before turning her attention to Ruu. "No. I wish I did though! That dirty lying rat! That bastard PYTHOR P. CHUMSWORTH took everything from me!" roared Violeta. "He black-mailed my father, he killed the only man that I have ever loved right in front of my eyes, and he murdered our off-spring for food!" The spirit clenched her fist in tight balls as she grew angrier before quickly calming back down again. Violeta blinked once into space before turning her attention back to her audience. "As the years went by and our tribe began eating each other, I thought of varies ways to make him so angry that he...would kill me without realizing what he done. One day, my last day alive, I became so fed up from listening to that asshole go on and on and on about getting his revenge on the humans and releasing the Great Devourer, that I started to insult his family line before I knew what I was doing. Oh, yes..." hissed Violeta. "I called his family nothing more as common Serpentine with no future ahead. I insulted his masculinity and, right before he violently wrapped his hands around my throat, I told him that he will never release the great devourer and I hope he rots in a thousand hells. Then...everything turned black and 100 years later I awoke to find myself a ghost."

Ruu tapped her chin with her fingers. So, her purpose on this earth was most likely to live at peace. Most ghosts had lives that were unfair to them. The name rang a feel bells. Ah, she remembered that Pythor P. Chumsworth. She didn't know the man could be so ruthless. She purred at the thought before blinking back to reality. She began to eat up Violeta's angry words, her red gem glowing. What is more powerful than an angry ghost on this earth anyhow to a simple mortal? She could not be touched! She rid of her devious smile to grin kindly. "Tragic..." She paused. "Sorry for your past, not many can roam the earth again once they are finished..."

"Don't even think about it..." the spirit snarled before disappearing and reappearing beside Ruu. She leaned her head forward and whispered into the Coraltrie's ears. "No matter how clever you think you are, you will never be able to deceive me into helping you achieve what you desire, Ruu the immortal."

Ruu pulled away to face her. "Well we'll just see about that, won't we?" Ruu whispered back, crossing her legs. While she was a bit caught off guard, she should have guessed that a spirit could figure her out. No matter, she ha nothing to worry about. With the necklace wrapped tightly around her neck, she wouldn't have to worry about Violeta for the most part. She was ready to start to play the game.

"4,000 years ahead of you and much, much older and wiser than you, 'child'." with those words hanging in the air Violeta disappeared from the room completely. After several minutes of silence, Amazonite spoke in a grim tone. "So are the cursed bearer of the necklace, Ruu? All that you want is to get revenge in order to get your 'rightful' throne back. I am no fool, Ruu, so don't try to lie."

"Alright fine, you caught me." Ruu raised her hands up, shaking them. Solarflame seemed confused and nervous, not knowing what to say or do. "However Amazonite, it isn't just about the throne anymore, well I don't think it really was at all. My throne crumbled into dust along with my people's home, I really have no need to rule my tribe. What I want is Ninjago. I wish it was all about revenge, but it died away, I was too late. I have nothing to take my anger out on. Sorry Solarflame, but if you like, you can still stay with me." Ruu uttered out in one sitting. Solarflame brought a hand to her lips in shock.

Amazonite snorted lightly "Then what do you want since you have no longer a desire to reclaim your throne back or revenge?"

"Whatever I want. Sure that kind of comes with royalty, but lets face it, it's more than it is cracked up to be." Ruu shrugged.

Amazonite smirked "Sorry to burst your bubble, Ruu, but I am not a queen of my clan nor did my family line come from royalty. I am merely an elected leader. Yes, our clan does vote to elect the next Serpentine to become the leader of our community."

Ruu blinked. An election? Is that what people did now? This is what they get allowing too much will to their subjects. She looked down in thought, rubbing the tips of her fingers together. "Hmmm, in that case, I have less than a week till the Coraltrie tribe have their battle. I will have to pick a side to leach off of."

Amazonite scratched her neck scales in thought. "I don't know if the other tribes vote for their next general like our clan does. Since the number of the clan is small as it is and we suffer problems with reproduction we choose to vote for a leaders than to fight."

"Where is the fun in that if there isn't blood involved?" Ruu asked. "People need to know they have a strong fighter as a leader, ones that strike fear in their opponents, and those that do fight him learn a good lesson."

Amazonite was half attempted to roll her eyes at the teen but choose again it. Instead she gave a wry smile. "Oh, I actually was involved in a fight that proved to the people of my clan that I was more than a capable leader. Over 500 years ago, our clan was first to be discovered by the Anacondrai tribe who wanted expand their territory. After discovering our clan, Pythor P. Chumsworth, challenged me to a fight. He wanted to conquer our land under the name of his own tribe. However, I wasn't about to let that happen. Long story short, our battle was fierce and I ended up winning and showing Pythor that the R.R.P. Bush Viper clan was not to be conquered."

"Well then, the people chose right." Ruu responded, crossing her arms. She didn't know what else to say now. She basically just proved she was a not who they thought she was. Violeta knew she was immortal, it's best she didn't run her mouth anymore. Solarflame frowned sadly, holding her sides.

Amazonite covered her mouth and snickered. "I remember hearing Violeta give a whoop of joy after I won the battle! Very memorable moment too." After she finished chuckling Amazonite turned her attention to Solarflame. She slithered over to the woman and placed a hand on her arm. "Solarflame, are you all right?" Solarflame responded by shaking her head 'no'. The leader took this as a cue to leave to give Solarflame some privacy with Ruu. "I'll be back in a while, Ruu. I need to find my husband and introduce you to him." With that, Amazonite opened the door and slithered our of the recovery room leaving Solarflame and Ruu alone.

Once the room became quite, Solarflame was trying to find words to speak. "Ruu...do you not care for anyone?" Solarflame asked softly. "Well, I try not to, it's less harder to move on that way." Ruu answered, picking at her nails. Solarflame rubbed her forehead in stress. "Ruu, where do you plan on going?" "Anywhere if I feel like it." "What about your child?" "I'll have to think about that." "Ruu-" "What?" Solarflame heaved a sigh, turning away. "I still don't know anything about you..." Solarflame said, back facing Ruu. "I would like to keep it that way. I don't want to waste time on things that happened in the past, and things that might come back to bite me in the foot." Ruu answered. "Ruu I want to help, let me in to your life." Solarflame turned around. "You are fine where you were woman." Ruu hissed.

The week of the battle soon arrived. The Coraltrie tribes were busy with getting everything ready for the battle that would take place inside the camp. The Constrictai and R.R.P Bush Viper clans were busy as well. Amazonite and her advisors had been busy gathering files of paperwork from their past trades with Rowan before the clan met with the Constrictai to travel to the Coraltrie camp.

Solarflame was still collecting herself after realizing Ruu wasn't someone she could change, or hang on to. She only hoped her child would be safe. She was not too surprised that Ruu wanted to come, not to talk with the Coraltrie leaders, but to watch a good old fight. Solarflame did not want to see her husband in battle, getting beaten or tearing into flesh with hatred. She could only imagine how he would react seeing her again or her children seeing her.

During the last few days, in order to get away from Ruu and her constant complaining, Solarflame had been spending more time with Chrysoberyl. Much to her surprise she found that even though Chrysoberyl was a high ranking warrior he preferred to tend to the herd of goats that the clan kept for food and sources of trade. The first time that she had found this out was by finding it out for herself. She was taking a stroll through the hidden area where the clan raised their crops and herd when she heard a familiar voice talking five feet from where she was at. Allowing her curiosity to follow the sound of the voice, Solarflame soon walked upon Chrysoberyl while he was tending the goat herd. After ten minutes of silently watching Chrysoberyl go about his work, Solarflame had cleared her throat causing the warrior to whip around and face her from surprise. Although Chrysoberyl had been caught in the act of doing something that he loved, he was more than happy to show Solarflame the herd and explain. He soon explained that several years back the clan was desperate to have meat in their diet, so under the disguise of traveling merchants, several of the warriors traveled to a nearby village and sold a great amount of their woodcraft to buy four goats. He also mentioned that it had taken several weeks before the three nannies and Billy goat finally gotten used to being around humanoid snakes. "That was then but now the goats have placed their trust in us and in return for protecting them, they give us fresh meat and milk to eat and drink."

"Sounds very noble. I'm glad you even the highest ranking warriors pitch into help with any kind of work." Solarflame grinned. Her tribe had done something similar with human livestock. Disguising themselves at night and trading animals with their own makings. It was a very efficient way of doing things around the tribe, and it helped very much.

Chrysoberyl had suddenly chuckled and smirked at Solarflame. "Well, it hadn't been easy since most of the clan were either butted in rear or chased out of the pen." He shook his head and laughed in deep but warm voice. "My younger brother, Aquamarine, got most of the butting though. Ha, I remember one time he was stooping down to get something from the ground when he accidently hit the Billy goat in the face with his tail and...OH man, that goat back up and rammed him in the rear so hard that Aquamarine tumbled and fall into manure pile. " he wrinkled his snout causing Solarflame to laugh out loud.

"Hahaaha!" Solarflame laughed, holding her side. "I didn't know you had a brother, is he here?" She asked leaning her head in curiosity.

Chrysoberyl stepped closer to Solarflame to allow two young herders to keep the seven goats moving ahead. Once the herders and the goats were a good distance a head of them, Chrysoberyl stepped away from Solarflame's side and answered her question. "No, Aquamarine is back at the den. He wanted to come but both Tourmaline and Rhodolite Garnet thought it would be better for him to stay at home." Solarflame cocked her head in confusion. "If...you don't mind me asking, Chrysoberyl, why wasn't Aquamarine allowed to come to the...fight." she finished softly. The warrior lightly took Solarflame's hand into his larger own and rubbed his thumb over her smooth skin. "My little brother can sometimes get too over excited when watching fights. More than once he had jumped over the bleachers to join in the fight and because of that Aquamarine is banned from the slither pit."

Solarflame tried to be invested into the conversation but she was a bit distracted by Chrysoberyl's rough hand on her own. She tried to looked at him but she darted her eyes between his face and his hand, her cheek heating up a tad. She slowly pulled it away hesitantly before responding. "I see why he would stay." She answered.

The warrior scratched his left eye ridge before responding in a heavy tone. "Yeah, my brother's a mess. I mean, I love him, but he taxes my patience quite a bit." He titled his head and winked down at Solarflame in teasing manner. "You know, siblings and all."

"Oh don't I know it." Solarflame responded, thinking back to her child hood. "I had to be a tough sister with my older brothers. They were all roughhouses' except for my dear brother Azar. I would be involved in many sports that many considered to be "boyish. Helped me well in the future."

Chrysoberyl laughed in his warm rich tone before turning his attention to the nearing gates of the Coraltrie camp. He glanced at her while he spoke. "I can see that in you very well, Solarflame. You're already a tough woman from having to endure so much over the years. However you haven't become jaded with hate or bitterness as so many people and Serpentine have." Up ahead the gates were opened and by the sounds of it things were already starting to heat up. "Solarflame," Chrysoberyl's voice whispered into her ear. "If you would not mind it but may I be your bodyguard?" At this, Solarflame turned her head to look at Chrysoberyl with a wide eyes. Sensing her hesitance, the native quickly explained. "You never what will happen or not once our group enters into the camp and I...want to make sure that you are safe."

Solarflame was deep in thought. By the time they entered camp, she didn't know what would happen. She hoped not to draw attention to herself, so she brought a large robe with a hood, of course that might not be enough. She would certainly feel safer with someone by her side if she comes faces to face with her husband. "Aright, thank you." She spoke, shakily.

Not far from where the group was at, a few of the guards were stationed on either side of Benedict as he came forward to greet the two Serpentine generals. Tsavorite studied his surroundings quietly while his parents were finishing up their greetings with Benedict. He squeezed his father's hand while the large group headed to the food tent to quench their thirst. Once they slipped inside the large tent the group found several trays lined together with small vases of water set upon them. There was small note that lay folded in front of the trays written in neat childish scrawl. "Please drink. You've had a long journey." Courtney and Skalidor passed each other curious looks before reaching out and grabbing a vase.

Solarflame looked down at the vase in her hand, taking a small sip as Ruu drunk the entire liquid from the vase, one hand around her baby boy, who she named Fenrir. It sounded nice until Ruu explained it was originated from an old tale of a monstrous wolf, no surprise to Solarflame. Fenrir was a quiet, patient baby, almost impossible to find a glimmer of Ruu in him. Solarflame kept a close eye on the both of them. She tugged her robe tighter around her as she saw familiar faces stroll past

Chrysoberyl felt the scales on his head and back of his neck rise once he felt Solarflame's robe be drawn tighter around her. Fenrir suddenly babbled causing Chrysoberyl to break his concentration and look behind him. The young baby smacked his tiny tips while Ruu carefully tipped the vase to his small mouth. The warrior smiled warmly at the mother and child before turning his attention back to Solarflame.

Solarflame watched the familiar faces pass, unaware of her presence. She let out a soft sigh of relief as she relaxed her tense shoulders. "Does little Fenrir want to see a fight, want to see a little action?" Ruu said in a high, excited voice that got Fenrir excited too with a soft squeal of laughter. Solarflame began to have second thoughts on seeing the fight. She knew she wanted to know the winner, but she didn't think her heart could take the stress of seeing blood drawn, or her husband become battered and bruised, or an actual death...

Seated at another table nearby, Amazonite talked quietly to Sphalerite while Tsavorite was seated next to Ishmael, playing with a small deck of cards. "What will happen to us if Cornelius should win?" Amazonite quietly asked. She kept in mind to whisper as calmly as she could so not to worry the Courtney. Sphalerite took a long draught from his vase before answering in a thoughtful wise tone. "We must remember to trust the Lord, Amazonite, we can't lean against our understanding. God will protect, provide, and lead us through this valley that we are in." Sphalerite reached out and cupped his wife's cheek. "We need to trust and let go of everything that has been holding us back. You and I...need to do that." Amazonite nodded slowly as she absorbed the wise advice that her husband had said to her. She took in a shaky breath as she leaned her head against Sphalerite's shoulder and began to pray. "Lord...I need you right now. We all need you. Things are about to much worse soon and...I'm scared of the outcome, God." she curled her fingers around her husband's as she carried on quietly. "Please...please take care of Phoenix, she needs you so much right now. My baby girl is hurting horribly on the inside just like her older brother and i know that I am to blame for that. Lord, if...our secret gets out please, Lord, help us to stand strong and not give away to fear. Lord, the battle has not yet to rage outside, however on the inside the battle as already started. Lord, I give everything over to you and I humbly lay it down at your feet. In your holy precious name I pray, Amen." Sphalerite and few of the other raised their heads up from praying along with Amazonite. They were all nervous but all they had to do was give their burdens and cares to the Heavenly Father and place their faith in him. They would get through this valley no matter what.

Rowan was talking quietly with Luka. He needed her support and wise words to get him through another battle. Cornelius was bigger and stronger, and he could only pull so many clever tricks. Hopefully, Cornelius was still as he was in the last battle, blinded by anger. Luka placed special bronze armor with a special green cape attached on his back and shoulders. "You just believe in yourself, and you'll be fine." Luka said, fixing a broken plate in his armor. Rowan was about to thank her when he heard a silence suddenly befall the fraction of his tribe who was already waiting around the battle arena. Rowan pulled away from Luka to investigate. His tribe members cleared away to reveal his opponent and his followers. Cornelius and his team...looked different. Cornelius had more scars across his, his fangs had grown sharper and his claws as well. Shadowfang looked weaker, skinny with roughed up scales, and he had a limp in his right leg. The others seemed to be in the middle, while slightly slimmer or tired, were much more threatening as well. Rowan frowned as he neared the ring, a large ditch with a sharp, steel fence around it. Cornelius seemed to be ready for a fight as one of his followers placed a metal mask around him. Luka, while slightly disturbed, managed to look unfazed by their appearance as she placed a gold metal helmet on Rowan's face.

A hush fell among the crowd as the two competitors began walking toward the middle of the ring. Up in the judge's stand stood an elderly gray Coraltrie wearing a blue robe and a solemn expression. The judge's name was Cadmus. Before he spoke out to the anxious crowd, he studied the two armed males below him. To his right, Cornelius stood at his position in determination to destroy the current leader facing him. On his left, Cadmus studied to the young leader who had been training tirelessly for the last few days for this exact moment. Rowan had a been a good change for the entire tribe, even if a few of the tribe members didn't think that. He was young and determined to move the tribe forward instead of clinging bitterly to the past as Cornelius had during his rule. The elder shook his head before slamming the end of this staff to silence the crowd. "We all know why we are here today so there is no need to explain anything." He turned his head to look at Cornelius. "Before I announce the fight to begin, do you have a request, Cornelius?" Up in the stands, Amazonite grabbed her staff until her claw tips dug into the wood. Sphalerite placed his hand on top of Amazonite and gave it firm reassuring squeeze. The ex-leader smiled wickedly as he made his request loud and clear. "I would like to see Phoenix." The crowd gasped in shock. Cornelius continued as he made eye contact with the R.R.P. leader herself. "Daughter of Amazonite and Shadowfang!"

Shadowfang was not fazed by Cornelius' bellow. He knew he would ask for Phoenix, despite his disregard of the rules to Cornelius, they did not become strangers to each other. Solarflame squinted her eyes. Shadowfang and Amazonite? She held her hand to her lips in disbelief. How come she never told her? Why was she kept in the dark about this? She tried her best to peer through the crowd, finding a glance of a weak Shadowfang looking several years older than she remembered. It had been a while since she last saw the strong male. Rowan glared, hoping Cornelius wasn't going to pull anything. It was slightly embarrassing but he tried to look emotionless, watching Cornelius' steps as he walked towards the left side of the arena. Shadowfang's brothers and sister walked up to the front with little Phoenix in front. They stopped, having Phoenix walk a few more steps in front. Cornelius stuck his weapon into the dirt before standing in front of her, scanning. This was the first time he had ever seen an inbreed of his own kind. He knew the story, and it was hard not to hate Amazonite for it. While he wished it was Amazonite he was standing over, he kneeled down in front of the girl with an unreadable expression. He scratched his chin before speaking. "I know it's not your fault you are the product of a lust-filled relationship. If I had stayed leader, and you were just a tiny egg, you wouldn't be around anymore. Consider yourself lucky."

The young girl only stared back him with a blank expression until he stood back up, grabbed his weapon and walked back to the other side of the ring. She stood there for a minute more before turning around and walking back to her aunt and uncle. Phoenix wasn't new to being told that she didn't belong or was a mistake. She blinked back a few tears as her aunt gently pushed her toward Uncle Lupis. No! She shook her head. She will not break down in front of these people. They didn't care for her and neither should anyone! All she was, in their eyes, an accident. A mistake. A...worthless person. Phoenix hugged her knees close to her as her uncle, Lupis, sat her on his lap and rubbed her on the back.

Lupis and Midnight shared a glance before they turned back to the battle arena. Cornelius passed Rowan with a sneer, before standing on his own side of the ring. Rowan curled his fists tightly on his weapon. They both had swords, not quite like the kind that they acquired in battle. This made sure that nobody would die in the arena, though there was no proof of it. There was no whistle or yell or slamming of an object. Only silence, and it stayed that way. Cornelius didn't move an inch, something he hadn't done in his last battle. It made Rowan anxious and charge himself. They wielded their swords, and they collided together, slicing and clanking their blades. Cornelius moved backwards, then forwards, making Rowan walk back. Cornelius made a hitch in Rowan's shoulder armor, making him try to stay calm again to avoid the blade's contact again. They swords met each other again, smacking one another violently and quickly. Cornelius edged the blade downward causing Rowan to need to bend to keep his hands on his sword. Cornelius slammed his foot the flat tip of Rowan's blade and punched him in the face. Rowan fell over from the contact, quickly moving his feet before Cornelius could get him again. Cornelius discarded the blades and chased after Rowan, pulling his back armor and slamming him back on the ground. He kept him still as he pushed his hardened fists repeatedly in Rowan's face. Solarflame watched Cornelius vent his rage on Rowan's mask, forgetting to breath and nearly falling over if it wasn't for her hand wrapped tightly around the fence bars. Rowan kicked Cornelius in the groin, causing him to lean back from the force, giving Rowan the perfect time to escape while he had the chance.

Suddenly, a loud cheer escaped from Skalidor's throat "COME ON, ROWN, FINISH HIM!" Beside Solarflame, Chrysoberyl and Diamond rose to their feet and began chanting encouragement to Rowan as well. "ROWAN, YOU CAN DO IT! GET HIM! FIGHT HIM!" Solarflame's jaws dropped as Courtney and Sphalerite began to cheer too. Courtney was definitely loud much to young Fenrir's displeasure.

It seemed the entire tribe was now bustling in yells and roars. Rowan reached for his sword, sliding Cornelius' sword in the dirt, covered in dust. Cornelius growled as he approached him, dodging Rowan's silver sword slicing the air around him. Rowan clenched his teeth as he swung his sword down from high in the air, just above Cornelius' head. Cornelius stopped it with his bare hand, kicking his foot in Rowan's stomach, still clinging tight to his weapon. He pulled his weapon back, slicing Cornelius' palm. He kept his pain silent, letting his hand fall in a fist.

"FINISH HIM OFF, ROWAN! FINISH CORNELIUS!" Sphalerite and the other of the group turned their heads in shock to see Amazonite standing up and raising her staff in the air even after Cornelius had publicly humiliated her. Sphalerite quickly shook his shock off before cupping his hands around his mouth and resumed yelling.

Cornelius slid over in the dirt, grabbing his sword in time as Rowan caught up to him. He grasped the handle with his bloody palm, whacking his sword against Rowan's. They continued to collide the blades, just as Rowan sliced his sword into Cornelius ' stomach. Cornelius pulled back, holding his side. He pulled off his mask and ran back into battle suddenly, slamming his sword into Rowan's dented mask, making it slide off his face, causing a bloody cut near his eye.

The crowd gasped in response. The battle was nearing to the climax. Each side hope that one their chosen leader would overpower the other and finish the battle once and for all.

Rowan and Cornelius forced their swords back into battle, determined to reign victorious. During the fury of battle, Rowan lost his left shoulder armor to another blow by Cornelius' sword as he had cut Cornelius in the arm. Suddenly as Cornelius charged at him, Rowan hit his sword across Cornelius' leg, making him fall over.

Thinking quickly Rowan brought his foot down on Cornelius' neck and cut off his air. Somewhere in the crowd a woman gasped. Rowan panted heavily as he brought his sword and pointed the tip at Cornelius' face. "It's over...Cornelius."

Cornelius held a hardened his expression until he let out a sigh in defeat. Rowan stepped off him as Cornelius picked himself up, and walked away, back to his loyal followers.

Silence only ensued for a minute before Constrictai and R.R.P. clan burst out in a loud array of roars and cheers! "ROWAN WINS!" Skalidor bellowed loud enough to be heard across the camp. Courtney pulled Ishmael into a tight hug as she jumped up and down. "YES! YES! YES! PRAISE THE LORD, ROWAN WON!"

Rowan was let through the fence, taking off his armor, Luka and his mother reuniting with him, and tending to his wounds. The quiet and lonesome right area was occupied by Cornelius and his followers. Cornelius sat down exhausted and tired as Wisteria tended to his wounds. Cornelius couldn't find hatred or disappointment in his friends eyes, but he doubted very much that they would follow him again for another five years.

After the battle was over and the crowd dispersed, Skalidor and Courtney made their way over where Rowan was resting. Amazonite watched Tsavorite silently as he played "Peek-a-Boo" with Fenrir. "Where's...Fenrir?" cooed Tsavorite covering his face with his hands. Fenrir wiggled excitedly in his mother's arms as he waited for Tsavorite to reveal himself. Gentle fingers began ticking his sides as Tsavorite cried out. "There he is!" The baby let out a loud squeal alerting several passing members of his presence. Ruu gently covered her son's mouth and said "Fenrir hush!" Tsavorite quickly excused himself before returning to his mother's side. Amazonite raised her hand to rub her son on the head but quickly let it fall to her side. "Come on, son, lets...see if we can find your sister." The eight year old nodded self consciously before trailing after his mother.

Solarflame found herself sitting down by herself, quietly in thought. She felt bad, she wanted to do something. She didn't feel like just leaving. She was happy for Rowan to be able to reign again, but what of Cornelius?

"Is everything all right?" asked a familiar voice. Solarflame looked over her shoulder to see Chrysoberyl holding two bowls of stew. He gently placed the bowl of soup in front of her before setting down his own and taking a seat across from Solarflame. Solarflame looked down at her bowl and sniffed the contents. "What is this?" Chrysoberyl took a tentative sip before smacking his lips. "It's vegetable soup."

Solarflame tasted the soup hesitantly, sighing lightly. "It's delicious." Solarflame said. "I've never tasted anything like it, Rowan has definitely gave my tribe an impact."

Chrysoberyl smiled before he took a drink from his vase of water. "It could use less of the heavy seasoning in my opinion". Solarflame nodded her head in understanding. The R.R.P. clan had sensitive stomachs to new food outside their natural diet. Chrysoberyl swallowed the last bite of his stew before pushing the bowl away. He waited until Solarflame finished eating before he started talking. "How do you feel now Rowan had successfully secured his place as leader again?"

"Relieved. " Solarflame said, leaning against her chair. "I'm glad also, I hear he has better relationships with the other tribes." Solarflame finished. She took a deep breath, thinking about Cornelius. She got up from her seat, wondering if he had left or not. "I'll be back, I have to see..." she trailed off as she walked through a crowd. She stopped as she looked over the empty arena, her son and daughter talking and hugging Cornelius as the rest of his company were talking amongst themselves. Redstar was catching up with Redbud and Scarlett.

Shadowfang was nowhere to be seen, so more than likely he went to see his daughter. Solarflame guessed while she tried to make up her mind whether or not to greet her children. "MOM!" a cry broke Solarflame from her thoughts. Startled, she looked down in the arena to see Jade looking up at her with tears streaming down her face. Jade's cry caused Cornelius and the others turn to look up at Solarflame. She flicked her eyes away from Cornelius' after she saw the familiar flicker of hope pass through his eyes. Their marriage was over and nothing would ever change Cornelius' mind but Cornelius didn't know that.

Solarflame rubbed her daughter's head as she clung tightly to her robe. Her son, Keash, approached her as well, hugging her tightly. She embraced her children before looking back up. Cornelius was still sitting down, staring, as Saffron and Firescar bounded towards her. "Where you been? We missed you, I can't believe you are here!" Solarflame only smiled shyly at the crowd until she separated from her kids. "I'm so sorry for leaving you." She spoke sorrowfully. The kids forgave her and held on to her arms. Solarflame now had to talk with Cornelius.

"I need to go talk with your father now, kids." Solarflame announced as she gently pulled away. Keash and Jade nodded before walking off to stay with the others. A few feet away rattling of beads told her that Chrysoberyl was nearby watching her in case things started to go bad. She held back a shiver as she began to descend the flight of stairs. Thousands of thoughts began to whirl in her mind as she slowly crossed walked the long distance between her and her ex-husband. "Oh, God...what I'm going to do? What am I going to say?" Solarflame asked herself. Then Courtney's voice popped in to her head saying. "When you are afraid and feel like you're alone. Pray. God hears you, Solarflame. Don't be afraid to talk to him." Courtney's voice soon faded from her mind, giving Solarflame reassurance. She walked to the other side of the arena so that she could pray out of Cornelius' sight. She took a deep cleansing breath before she started. "God...it's me, Solarflame. I-I'm really scared right now because I'm about to meet the man that drove me away after five long years. I-if it isn't too much trouble would you please give me peace?" Courtney had explained to her early on that there wasn't a 'right way' or 'wrong way' to pray and God wasn't going to strike her down for praying in a way that made her feel comfortable. All that she was required to do was to humble herself down and allow God to work in her life. As she finished praying, tears rolled down Solarflame's cheeks in torrents. She looked up to the sky and whispered a watery 'Thank You." before picking herself off the ground and wiping the tears from her eyes. Solarflame knew now that God was on her side and He would be with her every step of the way as she reunited with her husband.

"I didn't think you'd be here." Cornelius spoke, standing up carefully not to open his wounds again. Bloody gauze was wrapped around his hands and stomach. It nearly seemed impossible before, but he had turned more gruffer and dark than before. He was tired and seemed almost hopeless. She didn't even think he had the strength or ambition to wait another five years to fight with Rowan. "I wanted to see how it turned out." Solarflame responded, arms crossed. Cornelius rubbed his snout with his knuckles and sat back down on his seat. "Yeah, well I hope it was worth your time." Solarflame found herself walking over closer to him. "What will you do now?" she asked. Cornelius slithered his tongue out, rubbing his chin. "I already wasted my followers years of their lives spent on me, I think it's only fair for them to stay." "And you?" "...I'm going to find someplace quiet...to rest..." He trailed off, then blinked his eyes up at Solarflame. "I'm hoping you might come with me-" He saw the hesitant in her eyes, then looked back down to the ground. "-or at least, stay with the kids." Solarflame looked back at Jade and Keash. She felt a wave of guilt fill her heart up and she cringed. "I'll look after my children, I can't leave them now, or my tribe." Solarflame uttered from her lips. "That's what I need-" She continued. "This is the life we should be looking for. Faithful friends from different tribes, no discrimination between half-breeds and full breeds, rules that give others more freedom to choose..." She stopped herself before she got carried away. A gust of wind rolled by blowing in her face. She shielded her eyes but Cornelius was unfazed. He grabbed his white, tattered old robe and swung it around his shoulders, picking up his scarred weapon. Solarflame tasted the dry air before speaking again, "I want you to understand..." Cornelius didn't turn around, his shoulder looking tense. "I hope one day, I do." "Then maybe, I wouldn't make it harder for anybody else...but I can't, I can't..." Cornelius held the handle of his sword close to him.

"Then why can't you, Cornelius?" Solarflame uttered clenching her fists into tight balls. Cornelius briefly looked at her before turning attention somewhere else. "You really hurt me over the years, you know that?" Solarflame turned her attention to her son and daughter. "Keash. Jade, would you mind giving me and your father some privacy, please?" Keash and Jade gave their mother a worried look before obeying her request. Once the children were on the other side of the arena, Solarflame turned her attention back to Cornelius. She gritted her teeth together and felt tears prick her eyes. "Ever since Rowan first overthrew you, you've become hell-bent on revenge! You ignored your kids! You became a recluse and you know what, Cornelius?!" Solarflame growled. "You DESEVERED to be removed from your title as general!" Solarflame's chest heaved heavily from saying so many things in one breath. After a second of heavy silence, Solarflame lifted her head up and locked eye contact with the battered Coraltrie. "We're through, Cornelius. Our marriage is over." Cornelius' eyes flew open at the last words. He gripped the handle on his weapon tightly. "W-what did you say, Solarflame?" His ex-wife only looked him with cool eyes before speaking in a cracked voice. "Y-you h-heard me, C-Cornelius. Our m-marriage is over." Solarflame spun around on her foot before Cornelius had a chance to say anything else. A R.R.P. warrior suddenly stepped out of the arena's shadows, surprising Cornelius, to escort his distraught wife out of the arena, leaving him and their two kids alone.

Keash and Jade looked torn, looking to their father for guidance. He merely spared a glance at them before taking his leave. Jade began to slowly follow him when Keash stopped her. "Stay here." He said before following Cornelius. Solarflame pushed Chrysoberyl away from her. "I need to be alone." She wrapped her cloak tighter around her as she ran ahead. Wisteria noticed Cornelius walking away and put it upon herself to gather up her friends. She looked over to see Redstar enjoying himself with his mate and couldn't find it in her to tear them apart, he was only following them because of Firescar. She found Firescar with his mother and father and avoided them, going to find Everett and Shadowfang. "Everett, where is Shadowfang, we are leaving." Everett seemed to be at lost to words. "Wisteria...I don't think I can move on again." Wisteria snorted in response. "Where is Shadowfang then?" Everett pointed towards the nursery. Wisteria took a deep breath, seeing Shadowfang with his daughter, reunited after so long. She let out a heavy sigh, it was so much easier to let go when you had nothing to cling on to. Besides, she didn't think Shadowfang would make it without a medic if they continued onwards on their lonesome trail. Wisteria turned away and slipped through the crowd.

*Wisteria sighed, looking at the back of Shadowfang as he watched his daughter avoid him. So that was the price of his loyalty to Cornelius. She wished he had chose differently. She leaned in her head by his ear, whispering. "Cornelius is leaving, will you be joining me?" Shadowfang stared blankly, moving his head slightly before picking himself up. "Wait...I want you to think about something, Your health, I'm not the best health professional." Shadowfang passed her, sighing outwardly. "I'm tired now...I want to spend however long I have in rest with my friends and family. I only ask you try to convince Cornelius to stay." Wisteria looked at him, the voices of other serpentine passing by ignoring their conversation arose. "I will try." She said, patting his shoulder, then taking his arm to find a medical ward or a place to sleep. She found a distant hut with a large tarp, rows of cots lined inside. "You can rest here in peace. I'll tell Rubydust you are here." She said, leading him to a cot to lay on. Their hands let go of each other as Wisteria left solemnly.

(What had happened.)

"NO!" Phoenix screamed "LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU DIDN'T WANT ME AND NOW I DON'T WANT YOU!" She roughly shoved Shadowfang off of her and bared her fangs at him. The tiny girl seemed fine at first saying hello to her dad but soon as he crouched down to hug her, something inside of her snapped. Shadowfang blinked in shock at his daughter's reaction. "W-what?" he stammered while picking himself back up. He waited for a moment before he spoke again. "Phoenix, listen. When I left you here, I left you under the care of your aunt and uncles and Sage because I knew that you would be safe out of harm's way. I thought about what was best for you." A light but muddled ringing resounded in his ears in turn. Shadowfang cringed in pain at the sudden attack. Wait. Phoenix, his own daughter, attacked him? He was dumbfounded at the revelation. He closed his eyes and moaned. "Phoenix..." "NO! Y-YOU L-LISTEN TO ME!" by the stuttering of words, Shadowfang knew that his daughter was breaking down. "YOU L-LEFT ME HERE, IN THIS PLACE, ALL O-ON MY OWN! I B-BARELY KNEW ANYONE, ESPECIALLY MY AUNT A-AND UNCLES! Y-YOU H-HAVEN'T B-BEEN H-HERE TO HELP M-ME, OR S-SOOTHE, OR C-COMFORT M-ME WHEN I-I N-NEEDED IT MOST!" The eight year old paused to catch her breath before continuing. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I C-CRIED YOUR N-NAME OUT AT NIGHT, WAITING FOR THE D-DAY THAT YOU CAME BACK? H-HOW MANY TIMES WAS I TOLD THAT WAS NOTHING BUT FREAKSHOW, AN OUTCAST, A WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT?" The small scales on the back of Phoenix neck and head rose in anger. Tears were streaming down her cheeks in buckets after holding them back for so long. "YOU LEFT ME BEHIND WITHOUT A WORD OF GOOD-BYE, BABA! YOU LEFT THIS CAMP WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO NEED YOU THE MOST! BUT NO! ALL YOU CARED ABOUT WAS FINDING YOUR EX-LEADER AND HELPING HIM GET HIS PLACE BACK!" The halfling took several steps back from her father until she was standing a foot away. Phoenix' tiny body shook roughly with uncontrolled sobs. "A-ALL Y-YOU CARED ABOUT W-WAS YOURSELF! Y-YOU NEVERED C-CARED A-ABOUT ME!" She wrapped her arms around herself as she glared at her father. "Y-YOU HURT ME, BABA, Y-YOU HURT ME! AND FOR THAT, I-I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVER! NEVER! NEVER!" Phoenix stomped her foot before screwing her eyes shut. Just when Shadowfang thought his daughter was through, Phoenix screamed at the top of her lungs "I HATE YOU!" The Serpentine who happened to be a few feet from the scene were startled at the proclamation. One snake gasped as they watched they young girl roughly yanked a few scales off of her arm. That was the first time that they ever seen Phoenix do something like that. She was such a sweet and pleasant child that was always ready to help someone. They hadn't known, or paid close attention for that matter, that Phoenix was suffering so bad. Usually she kept a positive attitude; even after she was scolded, or left out of some of the children games. Phoenix paid no attention to the crowd that she had unknowingly attracted. She threw one of her scales at her father's chest before muttering in a darker tone. "I h-hate you and everyone else in t-this t-tribe. No one w-wanted me a-and now I don't want t-them. I d-don't belong anywhere. Never will." Before her father or anyone in the crowd could stop her, Phoenix swiftly turned on her heels and slipped into the shadows of the tents.

(End Flashback)

Wisteria left to go after Cornelius, running across the warm sand. The sky began to be a mix of gold, pink and yellow. It was just around sunset. Rowan was in his study, relaxing and enjoying after his victory. Luka poured him a drink as his close friends surrounded him on different seats, chatting and laughing.

Sphalerite and a few others of the clan stood in the background trying to enjoy the festive air but it nearly impossible without knowing where Amazonite and Tsavorite was. The tent flap suddenly opened by one of the guards to allow Chrysoberyl through. The high ranking warrior's eyes were hollow as he quietly weaved his way to his companions. "Enjoying the meat, I see?" he rumbled to a few Coraltrie members he passed. Sphalerite raised his scales slightly in worry at the troubled expression Chrysoberyl wore. "Any luck?" Sphalerite asked. Chrysoberyl paused in taking sip from his vase and flashed Sphalerite a confused look. "About what, sir?" Sphalerite hesitated slightly. He was aware that everyone in the room knew that Phoenix was step-daughter, including the Constrictai , but it still felt so weird for him to call her 'daughter' out loud. He quickly cleared his throat. "I mean, did you have any luck finding my daughter?" Chrysoberyl barely nodded his head that Sphalerite almost missed the gesture. "I didn't see her personally, per say, sir, but I did hear her hollering from where I was at." The second-in-command drew his eye-ridges together at the report. "Where were you exactly, Chrysoberyl?" The other male sighed. "I was comforting, Solarflame, sir, when I heard Phoenix screaming." The colors of Sphalerite's scales paled slightly at the news. "About what? Do you know?" Sphalerite asked worriedly. "Yes, sir. Phoenix was, from what I understood, screaming at Shadowfang and..." Chrysoberyl drifted off. "And?!" snapped Sphalerite. "It wasn't pretty to hear to her screaming, sir. Apparently, she just 'snapped' after being away from her father so long and when he tried to embrace her, Phoenix suffered a mental and emotional breakdown." Chrysoberyl explained sorrowfully. "Sir, she said some pretty dark things to Shadowfang and...I'm concerned for her mental state. For an eight year old, she holds a lot of anger and resentment." Chrysoberyl sadly shook his head before taking another draught of his drink. After a long silence, Sphalerite spoke up again. "W-what about Amazonite or my son, Chrysoberyl? Did you find them?" The warrior only shook his head 'No' at the answer.

Sage made her way through the party crowd, all the way to the nursery where she knew she would find Phoenix. Her uncles had left her in Midnight's care for reasons they didn't explain. Sage opened the tarp and placed her vase of water by Enzo's bed to calm down a small fever he was having. It was nothing severe, but she made sure to take extra care of him. Once she placed a wet rag on his forehead, she made her way to another small room where Midnight and her youngest son, Raven, where trying to get her to stop her light crying. Sage knelt down on the soft rug by the small bed of Phoenix's, looking sympathetically. Midnight gave her a mild shrug, she didn't know what to do. Sage had witness half of the shouting, but Lupis told her the gist of it. She heard he left with Wisteria, so she only assumed they followed Cornelius, and Phoenix was left alone again.

The small girl dug her claws into the area on her arm that didn't any scales until she felt her blood trickling down. She mumbled quietly between her fangs. "Mpumbavu shetani mwanadamu. Mimi mradi mimi kawia-ufike zaliwa!" An unknown voice replied to Phoenix's statement "Sina kusema kama kitu." Sage and Midnight jumped. They whipped around to see Skalidor's wife, Courtney, standing at the open door. "Ms. C-Constri!" Sage stammered out. She knew that Courtney was a kind snake that would never intentionally hurt someone, however Sage was afraid what Courtney would do to Phoenix since she had only found out about her today. "I'm not going to do or say anything to hurt her, Miss Sage. The poor child has suffered enough already." Courtney quietly explained. "I only want to talk to her. If..." she paused. "If that is all right with you." Sage quietly shared a look with Phoenix's aunt before nodding her head. "Y-You may see her, Courtney." The Constrictai woman nodded her head in thanks before softly walking up to the side of the bed. Courtney studied the young child, who had yet to notice her standing there, thoughtfully. Phoenix certainly was a pretty little girl with red and yellow stripes on her wrists and stomach like her father while she had light gray stripes running down her neck from her mother. What Courtney didn't understand completely was why the other snakes discriminated the young child for being who she was. Yes, Phoenix was a Coraltrie and Rare Red Phase Bush Viper hybrid, one of Amazonite's precious children whom she didn't know lived until today. Nevertheless, the child needed to be loved unconditionally. Fortunately, for Phoenix, Courtney and Ishmael, who had came with her, both knew someone very special that would give Phoenix the love that she so desperately need in her young life. Ishmael gently knelt down beside the bed and tapped Phoenix on her foot.

Sage tried to separate Phoenix's arm s she could lay a cold wet rag on the deep scratches. Phoenix struggled against her until Courtney put a reassuring hand on Phoenix's shoulder so Sage could wrap it around her arm. Sage pulled away so Courtney and Ishmael could deal with her. Midnight nodded at her, letting her know she would stay with them. Sage left the room and walked over to take care of Enzo. Solarflame walked to the entrance. "Sage." Sage turned around with an open mouth. "Solarflame..." She walked over to her and gave her a hug. She was too lost for words to ask the questions she wanted to ask her. Solarflame patted her back and leaned her arm towards Enzo. "He's so handsome." She spoke quietly, lightly rubbing his cheek as he slept. She didn't think he would recognize her, he was so young when she left. Sage pulled away from her and sat down near the end of the bed. "Oh Solarflame, he is. He has so much of you in him, he's the sweetest." Sage said, excitement in her voice. Solarflame just stared at her small son with sad eyes.

Phoenix trembled, despite the kind looks that that the two Constrictai gave her. Once the mother introduced herself and her son, the name Ishmael slightly rang a bell in her mind. She drew her knees to her chest and waited for the two Constrictai to start talking. After a minute or two of deafening silence, Phoenix spoke sharply. "Well? What're you two waiting for? Go ahead and start yelling at me!" The two Constrictai had braced themselves for Phoenix's outburst, however, they were caught off guard at how angry and empty her voice sounded. Courtney blinked back her tears for the young girl and frowned thoughtfully. "Why would Ishmael and I want to yell at you, Phoenix?" Ishmael carefully allowed his large hand to gently caress the young girl's shoulder before allowing his mother to translate for him "Why would we want to yell at you? You've been through too much already."

Solarflame jolted at the child's outburst, Enzo shifting in his bed. She lay a comforting hand on his head. "It's Phoenix, she's been having a rough day." Sage whispered. Solarflame nodded. "I heard...I was surprised Shadowfang bore a child..." She whispered back. "As was I...though I know Rowan had made new mating rights, including breeding with different serpentine..." Solarflame nodded her head. It made sense, and if the general allowed it, then Shadowfang wasn't in trouble, though she could see it rubbing Cornelius the wrong way. "It wasn't that big a deal, but it was Amazonite, a general. Rowan and her had gotten into a really bad argument, which didn't help Phoenix's case. Our tribe still has been a bit...distant towards mating with different serpentine...so seeing a half-breed like Phoenix can be a bit of a shock." Solarflame nodded. She was taught in her tribe, and was sure a lot of the elders told her tribe mates, that mating with different serpentine could lead to very harmful effects for the child. So, it was common that the Coraltrie breed with Coraltrie, not because they thought half-breeds were filthy unwanted rat, but because they were scared of the outcome of the child. And usually judged the parents of one for their negligence towards the possible side-effects and how the tribe would treat them

Phoenix harshly blinked at how her words directed back at her in a gentle and loving way. She shifted closer to the wall and deeply wished she could simply melt in the shadows, of course she knew that wasn't going to happen. The small child huffed as she carefully regarded answering the question or not. It took her a few minutes though before she worked up the courage to start talking. "I was told..." she started slowly. "that being a hybrid was a curse and that I was mistake being born. That no one would ever want me and that I should just dig a hole and die to save everyone the heartache of having to kill me themselves. I'm shit. I'm trash." With each harsh word that she spoke, Phoenix felt her defenses chipping away as she continued to effortlessly list all the horrible she's been called and told over the years. "I was told that I was born from a slutty bitch and my father was/is a bastard. That I'll never be nothing in this life..." The tiny girl felt fresh tears in her eyes as she remembered Cornelius' words. "I-I shouldn't be a-alive right now!" Courtney brought her hand to her mouth to muffle a sob that escaped her throat. Phoenix's aunt was equally horrified at the new information. "P-Phoenix" she began "W-Why d-didn't you tell m-me or u-uncles all this?" A loud snarl erupted from Phoenix as she turned to look at her aunt. "Because you wouldn't care anyway, Aunt Midnight!" she screamed. "Nobody gave two cents about me since the day that I got here! As soon as I got comfortable being away from home and my mammy, everything started fall apart! I could see that in everyone's eyes that I didn't belong in -THEIR- tribe! I didn't belong in -THEIR- life! I don't...belong anywhere!" Phoenix's voice quivered like small child she was - Alone and desperately without the love she needed. She curled her hands into tight fists. "I hate my dad! I HATE him! He would have been better off if he killed me off to start with!" Phoenix spat out bitterly.

"That is quite enough." Solarflame said from the entrance. "Those are hateful words, shouldn't be repeated ever." She scolded, pointing her finger at her. "Nothing is wrong with you, so stop this self-hating. " Solarflame walked over and stood over her. "Now, apologize for the language, and dry your tears. You are not trash."

Phoenix grumbled "It's true though..." She rested her head on her arms and closed her eyes. "You're pretty...I'm nothing." Before Solarflame say anything else, Courtney jumped in. "Phoenix, look at me." she commanded in a tone that left no room for argument. The young girl hesitantly lifted her head up from her arms and turned to look up the female Constrictai. "I'm sorry for cussing, missus." she stated a in a low tone. Courtney softened her demeanor before gently lifting the surprisingly light eight year old and setting her down on her lap. "Honey, everyone is different from each other. Why...if we were all the same then life would get pretty boring quick." The young girl absent mindedly nodded as if she heard this all before. Sensing that, Courtney tried for different approach. "Do you have favorite song that you like to song, honey?" Phoenix shirked back from the question but she shyly nodded. "Yes, missus." The older woman smiled at the answer. "Would you mind telling me what it is? I would love to hear it." "It's called...'Hush-a-Bye'. It's a lullaby that my mammy sang to me...and my brother." she sighed sadly looking down at her claws. "May I hear how it goes?" Courtney asked sweetly. Phoenix made eye contact with the woman before nodding. Taking a deep breath, Phoenix began to sing in a sweet voice.

Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleep my little baby.<br>When you wake you shall have  
>All the pretty little horses.<br>Black and bays, dapples, grays,  
>All the pretty little horses.<br>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleep my little baby.<br>Hush-a-bye, don't you cry,  
>Go to sleep my little baby.<br>When you wake you shall have  
>All the pretty little horses.<p>

Sage listened to the lullaby, stroking Enzo's cheek. Solarflame closed her eyes, listening deeply to the lullaby until it ended. She placed her hand on Phoenix's shoulder, slightly smiling. "You have a lovely voice Phoenix." Phoenix grinned just a little bit before looking down again. "You are special, don't let anyone put you down because of your lineage. It doesn't matter." Solarflame said, getting up from her seat by Phoenix, walking out of the room, glancing back at the young girl before leaving the nursery. "I'll be back Sage, I just need to look for someone."

After Solarflame left, Ishmael scooted over by his mother and tapped Phoenix on her shoulder to get her attention. Phoenix turned her head to look at the warrior just as he reached out, picked her up, and set her lightly on his lap. She gave out a startled yelp in the process but once she settled down on Ishmael's lap, Phoenix slowly relaxed. "You...are...a...precious child...of God. Never forget that, Phoenix." a croaky voice spoke.

Solarflame hurried along through the crowd. The sky was turning into a dark shade of hue over the horizon. She wished to retrieve Amazonite so Phoenix could have some of her mother's own comfort and love. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't find Amazonite's familiar, brilliant colors amongst the crowd. She then thought of Cornelius, maybe Amazonite followed him. She looked over the empty arena and walked over, but couldn't see anybody. She sighed until she noticed the medical tent, the one place she hadn't checked besides the tribe mates homes. She walked over to the tent, lifting the tarp to find Shadowfang resting on a cot, Amazonite, and two other males chatting with him.

Tsavorite was holding a polite conversation with Dominic while Amazonite sat down in a chair a little ways from Shadowfang's cot. From the dark circles around her eyes, Solarflame could only guess that Amazonite have had a heart to heart to conversation with Shadowfang and was worn out in the process. Dominic noticed Solarflame at the front of the tent and rose up from his seat in surprise. "Solarflame?" Shadowfang's breathing hitched in surprise causing Lupis to reach over and dap a wet cloth on his face and neck. "Solarflame?" repeated Amazonite in a hushed tone. "What are you doing here?"

"Mistress Solarflame, is that really you?" Shadowfang turned his head a bit towards the entrance. Solarflame approached him, kneeling by his bedside. "Yes it is Shadowfang, I'm glad you have stayed with us." She replied. "Have you yet to show yourself to the rest of the tribe?" Shadowfang asked. "For the time being, though I plan on staying now..." She answered quietly. "I'm glad." Shadowfang said, relaxing in his cot. Solarflame picked off a speck of dirt on his robe before sanding up again. "Amazonite, I came to find out where you were. Your daughter needs you at the nursery. I would be pleased if you would do so."

Tsavorite tightly hugged his mother's arm as he bounced softly in place. He was finally going to get to see his sister again after a long day waiting. "Mammy." he started "Come on, lets go see Phoenix. I know that you want too. Please...lets go see her!" The young boy felt his eyes watering not just from excitement but from pain seeing his mother act so hesitantly. Finally, after what seemed like a eternity to Tsavorite, his mother turned her head at him and sadly smiled. "All right, Tsavorite. Lets go see your sister." Tsavorite gave a loud whoop of joy before tugging, or trying to, Amazonite from her seat. The leader slithered toward the exit before pausing suddenly and looking back over her shoulder. She sighed tiredly. "I hope that you recover soon, Shadowfang. Many prayers of peace, good health, and...forgiveness are sent your way. Good night." Amazonite quickly slithered out of the tent before Shadowfang or his brothers could reply back.

Solarflame breathed in calmly, happy to see Amazonite going with her excited son to see Phoenix. Dominic and Lupus felt a bit awkward in the silence, both standing up and wishing Shadowfang goodnight before leaving the tent after Amazonite. Shadowfang lay still, his grey eyes pointed to the ceiling. "I won't be able to lay in rest, knowing what I've done...lady Solarflame, I would be at comfort if you were to bless me a goodnight." Solarflame nodded at Shadow's request, placing a hand on his forehead and whispering in a soothing, angelic voice. Once she was done, Shadowfang breathed out quietly before shutting his eyes. Solarflame herself felt tired and weak and fell into another cot to rest.

Phoenix was curled up fast asleep when Tsavorite ran into the room and climbed on top of the bed to hug her. "Easy there, Tsavorite." Courtney chided gently. "Phoenix is...very tired right now." she added sensitively. The boy furrowed his eye ridges down at his sister before noticing the bandage on her right arm. He let a tiny gasp of shock escape his lips as he gingerly reached out and touched the bandage lightly. "P-Phoenix?" he whimpered. The color of his scales paled greatly in contrast to his sister healthy color. "W-who d-did t-this to you?" Amazonite had just slithered into the room when she heard overhead the last few words that her son said. The scales on the back of her neck and head rose slightly in worry. "W-what's wrong, Tsavorite?" she stuttered slithering over to her daughter's beside. Amazonite covered her mouth with her hand to muffle a loud gasp once she noticed the bloody bandage. "Tsavorite, scoot over." she commanded. Tsavorite did as he was told and scooted over to give Amazonite room as she lightly sat down beside Phoenix. "Nini tukiyo ili mimi, mwali?" Amazonite murmured softly while gently brushing Phoenix's cheek.

Phoenix only mumbled in response, a bit too tired to recognize Amazonite's voice. Sage had watched Amazonite walk in and gasp, so she decided she would be the one to tell her what had happened. "Amazonite." She spoke from her place close to Enzo. Amazonite turned around to Sage. " Phoenix had a breakdown, and I don't know if was a rash or something else but she had been scratching her arm, so I had to put a bandage on it." Sage informed her. Amazonite merely nodded before returning her attention to her daughter. She lightly shook her awake, Phoenix blinking her eyes and immediately hugging her mother with a chirp of surprise. Both mother and daughter spoke in their native tongue back and forth. Amazonite was told what had happened to make Phoenix so upset and hurt herself. It hurt her to hear all those nasty words Phoenix told herself and repeated what others had said. Courtney waited patiently for the two to catch up before speaking. Midnight rubbed Raven's back then told him to go and help Sage around while she stayed to comfort Phoenix if she needed it.


End file.
